Vala Longstocking
by Blackfan81
Summary: Vala goes Pippi and Daniel is left with the task of having to explain the presence of lingerie to Landry, who gives an unusual order. Missions go awry and minds are melted. And then there's that black lacy thing that always seem to be popping up in the most unexpected places.
1. Chapter 1

**Vala ****Longstocking**

or

**How do you explain lingerie to Landry?**

* * *

"_Daniel_." _Hands were slowly roaming his body. _"_Give it to me. I need it."_

_Shivers of pleasure made the small hair on his neck stand. A small warm hand gently rubbed his sore muscles. _

"_We could do this the easy way, or the hard way. Need I tell you which I prefer?!" _

_He didn't care, whatever was happening, he felt as though he was in heaven. __Puffs of warm breath lingered at the sensitive spot below his right ear while t__he roaming hands continued their explorations. Over his chest, over his front. Front pockets? He shifted slightly._

"_Where is the blasted thing?" _

_The pleasures began to dissipate and rougher movements ensued. Over to his backside, into his back pockets? Slowly they found their way across his hips into his front pockets! Something wasn't right. _

Daniel awoke abruptly and realised that he, yet again, had fallen asleep at his desk. His back was sore, and of course, a sheet paper had stuck to his cheek. He sat up and raised his right hand to his neck and the other to the base of his nose. Where had he put his glasses?

Strangely enough though, he felt well rested. It was unusual whenever he fell asleep at his desk. A brief flash of memory of warm hands made his senses come alert, only to be buried deep a second later. _A dream_? _A pleasant dream_? _No_. He didn't have pleasant dreams anymore. If he ever dream at all and the dreams he did have were usually all mumbled up, the Ori, Goa'uld, being trapped, captured, threatened by death. Take a pick. He preferred not to dream. That's why he couldn't shake this feeling of...something. He couldn't remember. All he could conjure up was that it had felt good. That, if anything, made him slightly uncomfortable. 'Good' was not a feeling he was well acquainted with these days.

He located his glasses neatly tucked away in one of the front pockets of his shirt. He put them on, only to find them smudged with fingerprints. _How_? No one wearing glasses regularly, in their right mind, would normally be so thoughtless. _Was I so tired last night that I didn't think when I took them off_? _Apparently so_.

He looked down at his papers and saw that he had actually managed to finish the translations he had been working on. He started to sort them when there was a knock at his door.

"It's open!"

Teal'c entered. "Daniel Jackson" he looked around, "have you eaten?"

Daniel rose, took off the glasses and tried to clean them with the hem of his shirt. "No, I haven't. I fell asleep at the desk."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as to indicate 'again?' Daniel sighed. "Yes, again." He paused for a moment. "I had the strangest dream last night." He froze momentarily and swept a confused gaze around his office as if trying to recall what it had been about. He failed.

"Let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

He was hungry. Armed with a full tray with all the types of breakfast that the SGC could offer, he looked around to find a place to sit. He located Vala in the corner of the mess hall, curled up on two chairs, reading a book! The feeling of that something was wrong swept over him, again, when looking at Vala. Remnants of the dream surfaced.

"_Daniel" a warm breath touched his ear, his cheek while light fingers dug into his hair and gently traced the form of his scalp down to his neck. A very feminine laugh followed. "Absolutely adorable__" _

"Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c materialised by his side. "Are you ill?"

Brought back to reality, Daniel looked looked around disoriented. "What? No, I'm fine." _At least I think so_.

He indicated to where Vala was sitting and they found their way to her table. Vala was so engrossed in her book that she didn't even hear them approach until Daniel was standing right in front of her. "Another self-hep book?" he asked, but suddenly became concerned when he saw tears in her eyes, "Vala, are you…crying?" He was little than more surprised.

Vala's head came up, "Oh, Daniel, Teal'c. Well, yes." She hastily closed her book and dropped it on the floor before he could see what she had been reading. She reached for her pocket and revealed a pink (!) handkerchief, dried her tears and blew her nose. Loudly.

"We all need a good cry every once in a while."

Daniel brushed her feet of the second chair and sat down beside her, while Teal'c sat down on the opposite side of the table. Daniel let his concern show. "Why were you crying?"

"It's nothing,"

"If it had been nothing, you wouldn't be crying."

"It was this book. I couldn't help myself. It was so true. A real life description of this poor, poor girl, left all alone, abandoned by her father. Shocking!"

"You felt kinship with the girl?" Teal'c asked.

"Indeed I did Muscles. It was so real, it could have been me. Plagued by a tragic past only to rise to become an independent woman inspiring loyalty and friendship!"

Daniel did a poor impression of Teal'c and raised one eyebrow and said teasingly,"Well, no one like you can stir drama where there initially isn't any to be found."

Vala responded by punching him on his arm. Hard.

"Hey, that hurt.!"

"You're such a girl."

Vala turned to Teal'c. "I tell you, it was absolutely a real story. She was the most fantastic girl, strong, independent, and cunning! She always did the right thing, most of the time anyway. Despite that someone was always out to get her. Poor thing."

"Yeah, I hear that the alien bounty hunters were relentless," Daniel murmured ironically. Vala ignored him.

"…and she had all the gold in the world!"

Teal'c looked interestingly at her. "How strong?"

"She could lift a horse!"

"What is, a horse?"

"I don't know, but it's big!"

"A worthy warrior then."

"She could lift ten correctional officers, simultaneously!"

"The strength of several Jaffa. Impressive."

"She had her own house with a pink, I say pink, veranda! I´d like a pink veranda"

Daniel couldn't remain silent.

"Vala…about this book. Exactly, which book are we talking about?

"Pippi Longstocking,"

"Vala, I really find your interest in Earth literature a good thing, but it's a fictional story."

"No, you must be mistaken. I saw the reality TV-show that they had made. I did not understand what they were saying, but there she was! And we all know that if it's on TV it must be real."

"I believe Daniel Jackson, that that I agree with Vala Mal Doran. The Jaffa women of Hak'tyl showed great capacity of strength."

"Teal'c, they're Jaffa. This is a small, pale, and freckled red-haired Swede we're talking about!"

Daniel sighed. He was not really interested in starting an argument with Vala, and especially not with Teal'c. It was too early and he hadn't even had his coffee yet. He just wanted to eat his breakfast in peace. He yielded. "Right, I'm sorry. Of course she's real, perhaps she was a Jaffa in disguise, who am I to tell?!" To Vala he added, just for good measure, "I sure you will have all the gold in the world one day too." _As long as it is not my money. _

She smiled at him. "You think?!"

"Why not?!"

As if accepting his apology she lightly squeezed his arm. Daniel looked down at her hand.

_Fingers touching his jaw. Removing his glasses. Soothingly stroking the planes of his face. "__Shhhh, everything is all right." Hands were once again roaming his chest. He sighed. Fingers found their way to the soft skin just beneath his ear. Lips ever so gently, kissed his forehead and murmured "Daniel." He wanted more._

"Daniel?!" Vala shook his arm more strongly. "Are you all right?"

Daniel opened his eyes. _When did I close them_? His head was just inches from Vala's. She raised a hand to his forehead and a familiar feeling spread throughout his body.

"Daniel, is something wrong? You feel warm." She cast a concerned glance at Teal'c. "Maybe we should take him to see Dr. Lam?!"

"I agree. Daniel Jackson does not seem to be himself."

Daniel brushed Vala's hand away.

"I'm fine. I don't need to see Dr Lam. I just had a strange dream that I can't seem to shake."

"Oh, really?" Vala gave him a crocked smile. "Do tell."

"There is nothing to tell, I can't remember it. There's only have flashes of random images."

Vala moved closer. "What are these flashes about?"

He looked down at her. No way he was telling her of all people. He didn't want to give her any ideas. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair leaning away from her.

"Nothing really, it's more like feelings." Vala looked interestingly at him.

"Oh. Feelings?" Intent of having him reveal more, she moved as close to him humanly possible without actually sitting in his lap. Any closer and he would fall of his chair. _How the hell did I get myself in this mess_? Her sent surrounded him and he felt that feeling of something being wrong. Vala close to him. Vala's hands on him, all over him. It felt so familiar.

When reality struck she had already left the table and was on her way out of the mess hall.

It had NOT been a dream!

"VALA! he yelled after her.

With all the airs of the queen she once had been, she just smiled at him all-knowingly and walked out of the mess hall. He instinctively patted his pockets to locate his wallet. He opened it and realised that his credit card was missing. _"Damn!"_ She had taken advantage of him, of his...well, not feelings of course, but of the vulnerable situation he had been in. He felt violated by her wiles. And oddly enough, a bit disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

It had not been a dream. It had not been a dream. It had NOT been a dream! His head was spinning. Eventually back in his office, he tried to understand why. _What the hell was she up to_? He felt violated! Or did he? He didn't know. He didn't want to know. He looked down at the papers on his desk. _Work_! _It's what I need. Forget about Vala. Concentrate on work_.

Despite his heroic attempts though, Daniel found himself, more often than he was comfortable with, thinking about 'the dream,' which hadn't been a dream. Finally he gave up trying to concentrate, put the papers down and headed out in search of Vala. She had some explaining to do. He found her in her quarters. He knocked, entered without waiting for a reply and shut the door behind him. She was sitting on her bed, reading one of her fashion magazines.

"Daniel" she said slightly ironically, "please come in." He didn't reply.

"I could have been indecent you know, but perhaps that's the reason for visiting?" There was a seductive purr in her voice that unnerved him. She put the magazine down and moved to the end of the bed. He continued just to stare at her for a moment, as if trying to figure out where to start.

"We need to talk"

"Yes?"

"About last night"

"Yes?"

"I thought it was a dream, but it wasn't"

"If you say so"

"You can't do something like that to a person when they're sleeping!"

"You didn't seem to mind"

"That's beside the point. I was SLEEPING!"

"Well, you gave me no choice!"

"How could this possibly be my fault?"

"You're a man"

"What has that to do with anything?"

Vala gazed at him condescendingly. "Do the math!"

"Please enlighten me."

"I needed something darling."

"What? Why?" It was a stupid question, as if he didn't already know what she was after. However, her demeanour during her, eh, search, had left some questions. He wasn't sure what made him more uneasy, that she kept spending his money, or worse, had intensified her pursuit of him, or, _hell and damnation_, that he had enjoyed it?

"Why not?" Vala smiled. "Since I couldn't find it in you room, in your office, or in your locker, I assumed that you had it on your person. That person being you. Hence," Vala waived her hands "my hands on said person."

"As a thief I thought you would be able to pick my pockets without arousing suspicion"

"Who said I was trying to arouse," her grin depend, "suspicion?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you"

Vala rose from the bed and came closer, smilingly. "I have some suggestions."

"Stay where you are!"

Vala sighed. "It really would be so much easier Daniel if you just stopped fussing whenever I need your credit card."

"Vala. I…I….I" He was so filled with conflicting emotions that he couldn't even form simple sentences.

"By the way, you might get something in the mail soon."

"What? Not again! What is this time?"

"Something you'll like"

"Like what? A present? I'm not too fond of hair ornaments you know." He didn't sound completely convinced.

"Eh, right. A present? Yes, that's it. It's a present. I wish to give something back."

"So where is it?" Daniel, still standing by the door looked around.

"Where is what?"

"Do I need to spell it out?"

"Top draw" Vala pointed towards her dresser.

Daniel collected his credit card, without scissors he couldn't cut it, but at least he could fold it and make it unusable. Vala watched him with a miserable look on her face. Without him noticing it, she came to stand just a few inches away.

"It wasn't all about the credit card. Well, it was, in the beginning at least. However, I found the experience quite enjoyable" She pursed her lips. "And you looked so cute, there at your desk when you were sleeping. I couldn't help myself."

The mischievous smile she gave him finally became the limit for what he could take. More forcefully than he might have intended he threw the door open and slammed it in her face. It was like all air had been sucked out of him. He leaned against the wall, casting sideway glances at the closed door. He closed his eyes, removed his glasses and rubbed the base of his nose. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry? Be angry or frustrated? Everything was in turmoil. Yet, the memory of her gentle fingers touching him still lingered on his mind no matter how he tried to shake it off.

"_Daniel_"


	4. Chapter 4

"I have a package for you Dr Jackson"

Daniel turned around to look at the young airman standing in the doorway to his office.

"A package?" _I haven't ordered anything, have I? _Well, he had been in a bidding war on E-bay over a pair of rare books, but had eventually lost out. He was quite sure of it. Although, with everything going on with Vala he wouldn't rule out that his brain momentarily shut down, causing him to forget things. It had just happened during this mornings briefing and he had been met by many surprised, and some, concerned faces.

He took the package from the airman and brought it over to his desk. It was a fairly non-descript package, no specific markings bar from his name and address and a small, smudged stamp in one of the corners which he assumed was a company logo. He couldn't read it. The package was however too light to contain books. _What the hell could it be_? Even though curiosity killed the cat, he slowly unwrapped the package and opened the small box inside.

What he saw made his mouth water. In his hands was something made of the sheerest fabric, in a soft shade of pink and lace. He wasn't even sure it counted as fabric as he could see straight through it. Again_, what the hell_! He held it up. This was definitely not something that he had ordered. Then he remembered. _Vala. Something arriving by mail. A present._ A present indeed. She was determined to torture him; he was becoming more and more certain. _She is seriously trying to kill me!_

"Dr Jackson. Do you have a moment? I though we might discuss the missing presentation of this morning, I would like to have it on my…"

Daniel spun around, still holding the unlikely garment in his hands. The general stopped midway through his sentence.

"General Landry!"

Starring at him, raising on bushy eyebrow, Landry's eyes grew larger when he saw the object Daniel was holding. He seemed to be a loss of words, which was a first. Daniel felt something closely resembling panic coming on. How the hell was he going to explain this?

Daniel cleared his throat. "This is not what it looks like."

"I seriously doubt that. I'm not blind."

"It's not mine!" Daniel tossed it back into the box.

"Are you all right Dr Jackson? Is there something going on that I should be aware of? I´d be more than willing to give you some leave to, eh, sort, whatever it is that needs sorting out.

"General, I'm fine. I have just been, somewhat distracted. I don't need to take time off."

"Dr Jackson, clearly there's something…" Landry indicated towards the box and the item made of whatever it was that really didn't count as fabric.

"It's not mine!"

Landry looked at him with disbelief, but was prevented from giving a reply as Vala came up behind and smoothly passed him in the doorway.

"You got my present."

"What?" Daniel looked at her. "It's not mine!"

"Well, technically yes, but I thought I might wear it, you know, it not really being your colour and all." She walked over to the desk where the box was placed. She took up the item and held it in front of her. "I was reading Pippi. She wore stockings. So, I felt in the mood of acquiring some of my own." She smiled sweetly at Daniel as it was the most natural thing in the world, something that all grown women did after reading Pippi Longstocking.

Daniel didn't really know what to say. "There were no stockings in the package" was all he could come up with.

"No, they were out, but I found the cutest little thing instead. You boys like?" She looked at Daniel and then turned to the general.

Landry looked almost grim, Daniel was starting to perspire. He didn't dare answer, afraid of what me might say, afraid of what she might do, and what Landry might think.

"Clearly Dr Jackson, there is something that warrants further discussion."

Vala looked concerned. "Daniel, are you in trouble?"

"Miss Mal Doran, Dr Jackson, while neither of you is in the air force," _thank God_, "what you do in your private time is not my concern, but while you are here on base, I expect you to conduct yourself as worthy members Stargate Command."

"Of course General." Landry eyed Vala. Daniel poked her in the back.

"Yes. I will, eh, behave."

"I expect the both of you to join me in my office when you're…done." With that said, Landry turned around and left. Daniel swore silently. Vala swore loudly.

"This is all your fault!" Daniel pushed the box towards her.

"How could this possibly be my fault? Clearly you did something to antagonise him darling. Perhaps like forgetting you had a presentation this morning?!"

"Me? This is all on you, eh, honey!"

"Daniel please, how could I have made you forget you had a presentation. Unless…you've been thinking about me…a lot?

For a moment they just stared at each other, until the silence grew increasingly strained.

"Hardly! Like I haven't more important thing to think about than, eh, you."

"Of course you haven't" Vala said as she gathered the box and its content, but she had on one of those all knowing female smiles that made the back of his hair shiver. Before she left, she leaned closer and whispered "I did find some though. Stockings I mean. I am wearing them now." Daniel couldn't help himself, his gaze fell on her legs, covered in the standard greens they wore on base. He swallowed involuntary. _Oh God, please too much information. _

"Now don't you forget!"

"What?" He was still looking at her legs.

"Landry."

"What about Landry?"

"He wanted to see us when we were done."

"Right. When?"

"I would suppose right about now."

"Right." Her legs disappeared from his vision.

He didn't really have one coherent thought in his head as she walked away. All he knew was that there was really no way of explaining lingerie to Landry without explaining Vala. With all the skills in the world, even he knew that was a Sisyphean task. One he had yet to master.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel knocked at the door to Landry's office and opened when he heard Landry say enter. Vala was already seated in one of two empty chairs placed in front of the desk. He sat down.

"Glad you could join us Dr Jackson," said Landry almost sarcastically. "Miss Mal Doran came almost half an hour ago. It's been very…enlightening."

_Damn_! "Sorry General, but I had, eh, some papers that I needed…" Truth be told, he had spent the last 20 minutes or so, trying to calm down before seeing Vala, and the General again.

"Dr Jackson, I have some concerns."

"Ok" Daniel tried to assess in what particular mood Landry was in and how he should formulate himself. Despite all the books he had read, he had never come across anything remotely in the vicinity on how to explain the presence of lingerie to your boss. He took a deep breath.

"General, about the lingerie…"

"Miss Mal Doran has already provided me with a sufficient explanation…"

_Hell and damnation_!

"…but frankly Dr Jackson, I couldn't care less if you were the one intending on wearing it. The lingerie IS NOT why I wanted to see you."

"Then why am I here?"

"This is about you and your performance these last few weeks."

Vala turned to Daniel. "Yes, Daniel please tell me of your performance."

"Miss Mal Doran." Landry sent Vala a stern look and she gave him a crooked smile. "Sorry. Force of habit."

"Now, Dr Jackson, reviewing these last few weeks. Is there anything you would like to say before we start? No? Well, then, first there was the incident with the missing pages from the last mission report. You forgot them at the public library."

"It only concerned parts of the archaeological excavations."

"Only the fact that you took them outside the SGC is worth a reprimand, never mind forgetting them there."

"I couldn't work from my office." Daniel looked accusingly at Vala.

"What?"

"I found them right where I left them and I doubt anyone read them."

"You do understand the implications if someone had?"

"Of course, but I was sitting in the basement by the rare books. By the look of them, I would venture a guess that no one but me had been there in the last year. And if anyone had, well I'm still the laughing stock of the archaeological community so I seriously doubt a paper with my name on it relating to aliens and other planets would have had much impact. "

"That, Dr Jackson is not the issue at hand. The issue is that you went off base with a top secret report. The issue is that you FORGOT it. The issue is that we can't be absolutely sure that someone didn't read it, never mind if it gave them a good laugh on your behalf."

Daniel didn't really have a reply to give so he remained silent. Landry was right.

"To continue, then there was the incident at area 51 and the mistranslated text on the ancient device found on PX-54621. You'd be happy to know that Dr Sanjeeve will recover, even though he has lost the use of his right pinkie."

"That was a simple mistake. Anyone could have done it."

"Someone with less experience perhaps, but you're not anyone Dr Jackson. You forgot a symbol which changed the entire context of which it was written. It was believed safe to open."

"To my defence, I had help by less experienced individuals," again he looked at Vala.

"I don't care if you would have had General O'Neill to help you; it was still your responsibility to make sure that all translations were correct before sending it."

Vala leaned forward towards the desk. "I can't seriously be punished for helping? Can I?" Her worried eyes found Landry's.

"It was Dr Jackson responsibility. Not yours. Although, why you were helping when you clearly lacked the knowledge is beyond me."

Daniel took a deep breath. "I couldn't possibly have foreseen that the Ancient would have booby trapped the device."

"You might have, had you translated the entire text!"

"There was nothing in the translation even remotely hinting towards a beam of light capable of doing what it did!"

Landry looked down in his papers and refrained from commenting. Daniel could feel a sweat breaking out.

"…this ultimately brings us to the forgotten presentation from this morning. You are aware of that your presentation of the guidelines would have been the basis from which SG-14 would have done their observations of the locals on PX-57235? Due to the precarious situation on this planet, as you yourself pointed out, SG-14 needed proper instructions. This debacle meant that the mission had to be postponed!"

"I'm not sure how many times I can apologise. I was an honest mistake."

"It's more than one mistake Dr Jackson; it's something starting to border a pattern. You do understand why I have concerns?!"

"I admit, I have been of my game lately."

"I'm not the only one that has seen the recent changes in your behaviour and that has expressed a worry of your conduct."

Vala interjected. "Clearly this has nothing to do with me. May I leave?"

Landry looked at her. "I believe it has Miss Mal Doran and no, you may not leave yet. It has everything to do with you, or rather the two of you. Together. Or so I've been told."

_What the hell did that women tell Landry?_ Daniel looked sideways at Vala. She didn't look back at him, just sat there with her usual I'm-totally-innocent-look on her face. Where was Landry taking this? He felt a pang of alarm in his stomach area.

"Miss Mal Doran, you and Dr Jackson were on a date sometime back, were you not?!"

"Yes."

"It was not a date." Daniel glared at her.

"It was cut short because of your kidnapping. Did you have a second date?"

"No."

"It was not A DATE!"

"Dr Jackson, at this point I don't give a damn what it was or wasn't. I'm ordering you to go."

Vala sat up straight; the look of innocence on her face had been transformed into anxiety. "Go? Go where General? You said I wasn't to leave! I haven't done anything that warrants banishment!"

"I'm not banishing you Miss Mal Doran. I'm ordering the two of you," Landry pointed with his finger, "to go on a second date."

Daniel almost jumped out of his chair in protest. "General? Are you serious?!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? I admit this is somewhat orthodox, but apparently it is called for. It's not like there is a specific code of conduct in the air force for former ascended beings and aliens that you, or I for that matter, is obliged to follow."

"You can't just order us to go on a date! This is our personal lives were talking about. You have no authority."

"You may be civilians, but you're also under my command! I will not have the security or the integrity of this base compromised Dr Jackson, just because of your unresolved feelings."

"I don't have any unresolved feelings!"

"Be that as it may. Think of this as a night off then, together. That shouldn't be to difficult as you spend most of your time on base together, following each other around."

"General…"

"Talk it out! Resolve what needs to be resolved, because I don't want anymore of these incidents Dr Jackson or you'll find yourself on indefinite leave. I hope I have made myself understood?!"

He couldn't believe this was happening and he had no idea how he was going to get out of this.

"Perfectly."

"Good. So, Dr Jackson, Miss Mal Doran. I expect a confirmation when the date has been completed. That'll be all."

They rose. Vala was seemingly quiet and less animated, which was unusual. It was slightly unnerving. When they turned towards the door and looked at each other, she flashed him a grin that sucker punched him in the gut, and then she flashed him a part of her ankle. He had completely forgotten about the stockings. Now they were forever imprinted on his mind. He could feel something resembling pangs of panic slowly spreading through his limbs. This could only end one way, badly.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, Daniel found himself outside Vala's room. He had dragged his feet all day after leaving Landry's office. But it had to be done. He took a deep breath, shrugged his shoulders, raised his hand and knocked. The door opened.

"Daniel. How wonderful to see you this evening and…eh, such a surprise." She didn't look the least surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"You know why I'm here. To make…plans."

"I have no idea to what plans you might be referring to."

"You're gonna make me ask aren't you?!"

"How could I, little old me, make you do anything Daniel? I didn't make you come here."

Daniel muttered, "No, Landry did."

Vala chose to ignore that comment. Daniel sighed.

"Would you go on a…? Daniel couldn't really make himself say date, so he just mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that? I couldn't hear."

_Perhaps if I say it very fast, it won't feel as painful to ask_. "Would you go on a date with me?"

"Seriously, could you make less of an effort to sound any more miserable?"

When no reply came, bar from a stare, Vala did her best Scarlet O'Hara impersonation; at least he thought it was Scarlet, she looked like she was going to swoon and bashed her eyelashes at him. "Oh, why yes Daniel. I didn't expect this, but yes I would."

"Oscar worthy. Next weekend?"

"I have no plans."

"Right then….I should, go."

"I can't wait."

Daniel turned to leave but stopped as he felt Vala's hand on his arm.

"Just one question…"

He turned back. "What?"

"Will this date require any special attire?"

"Attire?"

"Yes, what should I wear? Do you," she smiled innocently, "have any, requests?"

Without thinking his gaze came to rest on her legs. "Hrm, what, no. Whatever makes you comfortable."

"Good!" As she closed the door behind him, he couldn't help imagine the worst possible thing she could have meant with that one word, and how cheerfully it had been uttered, _good_. It felt, well, not good.

- - - - - - -

The weekend came too soon, at least for Daniel. The news of Landry's unusual order and the impending date had leaked out. Well, leaked was too strong of a word as it implied that it had been a secret. It might have been, which he would have preferred, but Vala being Vala had been of a different opinion. As usual. Although, it wasn't as anyone was surprised he learned, people already considered them a couple of sorts. Something he found highly alarming. He tried to bury himself in work, to be as accurate as possible in any translations or reports he handed in. No one should ever have to fear losing the use of their right pinkie again, not on his watch.

The two off world missions SG-1 went on transgressed without any incidents, mainly because he hadn't been on them. Instead he had spent three days with SG-14 on PX-57235 to oversee their observations of the local population. Landry had been very insistent. So, in fact, nothing he had done all week had involved Vala. It had been a strange sensation not to have her around. He hadn't decided yet if it was a good or a bad feeling. All he would admit to was that if felt, well, strange.

Finally back at the SGC the looming date was imminent. He couldn't help it, but he felt more and more miserable. Mitchell didn't do much to improve his mood either, continuously making fun of the whole situation. Any yes, it would have been fun, hadn't he been the one people laughed at. (Not that he wasn't used to being made a public laughing stock among his peers!) It made him even more miserable. On the day in question he felt as though he was walking towards his own execution. However, that feeling only resulted in invigorate him in a manner that was highly disturbing. He could feel his adrenaline pumping and his blood rushing. But not in the direction of his brain. That he actually managed to blush as Vala twirled in front of him to show off her new dress when he went to pick her up, was therefore nothing short of a miracle.

"What do you think? Samantha helped me pick it out."

"It's…hrm, very nice." It left little to the imagination, not that he needed to imagine. He already knew.

"No stockings though."

He could feel his cheeks heating up. Among other things. "Eh, hrm, what?" He didn't really know where to look.

"No need to be embarrassed darling. After all, you have already seen me naked once, and half clothed, and don't tell me you weren't looking. This.." she took a step forward and claimed his arm as they headed towards the elevator, "is not something that you'll not want to miss inspecting, thoroughly…given the chance that is. Would you like to be given a second chance Daniel?"

He pushed the elevator button. _Hell yes_! "We're having dinner Vala. Like Landry ordered, we're going to…well, talk."

"Daniel, we can't possibly have to talk all night. A date is supposed to be fun."

"Fun?! Well, yes, I don't really think fun is on the agenda for tonight."

"Really Daniel, as dates go, you planning leave much to be desired. On our first date I was kidnapped and now you expect me to talk….ALL night!" Her spirits seemed dampened and she muttered, "I'd rather prefer to be kidnapped again."

"It was NOT a date and I DID NOT plan on having you kidnapped."

Vala just smiled, unconcerned of his irritability. "We could always imagine that there is a plot to kidnap me again, but this time you can save me. I'll promise to be grateful." The hopefulness in her voice was unmistakable. He refrained from answering. The elevator doors opened and they stepped in. Just as they closed Daniel could see Mitchell at the end of the corridor saluting him with a big grin and two thumbs up. He pinched the base of his nose and sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived to the restaurant where Daniel had made a reservation. They hadn't really said much in the car and Daniel felt that he should say something, but where was he supposed to start? Although, as long as he occasionally interjected yes, no, ah, I see, in seemingly the right places, Vala didn't seem to mind that he was silent.

Vala prattled on about the latest Pippi adventure she had been reading. "I really think that Samantha and Colonel Mitchell show similarities with Tommy and Annika." Daniel was miles away, as his inner thoughts kept debating the saneness of being here.

"…Teal'c would be the spotted horse…"

A debate that included very vivid images of what he actually fantasised doing to Vala. Something he was very unwilling to acknowledge and suppressed as fast as he could when it surfaced.

"...I suppose you would be Mr Nilsson…"

That made him react, "I'm the monkey?"

"Well, yes, I don't see you as Mr Settergren, that would be General Landry and you're not a Tommy person."

"Remind me, exactly why are we having this conversation?"

"You asked me what I've been doing."

"How does that translate to me being likened to a monkey?"

"We can change the subject." She smiled serenely. "What have you been doing this week Daniel?"

"That's not really why we're here."

Vala sighed. "Not according to Landry. Please Daniel; couldn't we just have a nice time? Or at least try. Could you just try?!"

"Landry said…."

"I know perfectly well what Landry. I was there as you seem to forget. So, let's talk then. Let's resolve this once and for all." She put pushed her plate to the side and leaned closer.

Daniel kept didn't really meet her eyes. "There's nothing to resolve."

"Nothing? Ok, then let's talk about that then."

"I'm sorry. You're right. Let's try to have a nice evening out." Daniel reached for his water glass, but Vala placed her hand over his.

"You're avoiding the subject! You wanted to talk. I'm talking! The one NOT talking is you, and you're the one with all the unresolved feelings!"

"I don't have unresolved feelings!"

_Yes I do._

"Why does everything have to be so difficult with you?" _I don't know. _"We both know that you're lying!"

Daniel was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable. "This is not…we're not... It doesn't make sense. You know that!"

"All I know is that you don't want to be here with me tonight." She leaned back.

"No, yes, no…It doesn't matter what I want. Landry…"

"Of course it matters what you want? And will you shut up about Landry!"

"I'm here because Landry ordered me."

"Doesn't that make a girl feel all tingly and special?!" He could hear that she was starting to become more and more irritated. "I feel quite offended Daniel, we're finally on a proper date, a real date this time according to everyone including you, and you're treating me like homework."

"I'm sorry. But you have to admit that this situation is somewhat orthodox. I don't want to offend anyone's feelings, but I don't have any…unresolved ones."

"I'm starting to think that you have none at all, period."

"Vala, I, uhm, respect you, we're colleagues. I do care for you, like I do for Sam, but we work together."

She leaned closer again and ran on of her fingers along his forearm. "I don't want you to uhm, respect me…I want you to…"

"Something like this is not something that we can just…casually…We WORK together!" He brushed her hand aside.

She folded her arms and gazed at him sternly. "There comes a point when the fat Viking under the bridge sings too many protests."

"What?"

"Ok. You don't have any unresolved feelings for me. Sure. "Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "So, that's not the reason why you haven't done you job properly these last few weeks?"

He starred back, heated by their argument and delivered the final blow.

"The reason why I haven't done a good job is because you keep pestering me with all you little questions and annoy the hell out of me. No wonder I can't find any piece and quiet at the SGC." He eyed her intently. "Even Landry said you weren't qualified to help so why do you insist on still it?! Stop messing with me and grow up!"

"So that's what's wrong, is it?! Me!

"YES!"

_No!_

"This is the outside of enough Daniel." She spoke in a low tone. He had been expecting her to yell, this was far more discomposing. She rose from the table and threw the napkin on the table. "If that's how you want it. Fine. Message received." With that she stormed out. Daniel got up quickly and ran after her and caught up with her in the entrance where she was talking on the phone. "Vala, I' didn't mean to…If you just wait, I'll drive you back to the base."

She didn't even turn around. "Don't bother. Samantha is picking me up." Then she left.

_Shit. _


	8. Chapter 8

When Daniel arrived to the SGC the following morning he was in a foul mood. He had spent a restless night unable to shake the image of Vala leaving him at the table. Finding Mitchell and Teal'c waiting for him by the elevator did little to improve his state of mind.

"Jackson. Nice. I met Vala a minute ago. Very inconspicuously to arrive one by one." Mitchell laughed and put an arm around his shoulder. "You dog! Now spill! All the juicy details."

"There's nothing to spill."

"What do you mean?" Mitchell looked surprisingly at him.

"Was the date not a success Daniel Jackson? Are you in need of consolation?" Teal'c cast a concerned look at him.

"No. It was as close to a disaster as anything that has to do with Vala."

Mitchell stopped. "Isn't that a bit a harsh?"

Daniel rubbed the base of his nose. "That woman is a menace and I'm, thank god, still in control over my faculties."

"Rather sounds as though you aren't. Exactly what happened?"

"Nothing worth repeating. I did what Landry ordered me to do and if you'll excuse me. I have a report to hand in."

Daniel walked off. Mitchell turned to Teal'c.

"If that's the way he behaved, I'm sensing that Vala is pissed. Perhaps better to avoid her today, or say the entire week, as much as possible."

"Indeed."

"So, what do you think happened? Nothing good, that's for sure."

"I think Daniel Jackson requires warm foot wear."

"Foot wear? You lost me…"

"I believe his feet are cold."

---

Daniel entered his office only to find another person waiting for him, Jack. Seated at the desk, Jack was casually flipping the pages of a book that had been left open. _What is this? Why can't they just leave me the hell alone and deal with Vala the way I see fit_?

"Jack?"

"Daniel!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Washington?"

"I had…some business to, hrm, attend to." Jack closed the book and stood up.

Daniel walked up to the desk and started to sort through some papers. "Nothing serious I hope?!"

"Serious? Well, yes, and no, but mostly yes. I think?"

"And this business involves me or is this just a social call?"

"It does, it certainly does."

"Right…?" Daniel looked quizzically at Jack, but he remained silent. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"You know, I spent last night with two women."

"Really?" Daniel looked chocked and he was more than a little surprised. He had always figured Jack as a 'one woman kind of guy'.

"Apparently it's every man's dream. At least that's what they say."

"Who?"

"People?"

Daniel could still not really wrap his head around it. "Two? Simultaneously?"

"You owe me a dinner!"

"What? What happened with the two women?"

"Dinner. You. Owe. Me. One."

"Had we made plans to meet up and I forgot? I can't even remember you calling and telling me you were coming?"

"I didn't."

"Then I don't understand…?"

"Apparently Danny boy, there's a lot that YOU don't understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Despite all your books," Jack looked around at Daniels stuffed bookshelves, "there are some things you can't read your way to."

"Ok…I suppose. What about the two women?"

Jack smiled. "I thought that would get your attention. As it happened, I spent most of the night with two women, on a bed, with ice cream."

"Ice cream? What did you do with …?" At that moment Daniel envisioned Vala and some imaginative images of what exactly ice cream could be used for.

"Yes. Ice cream! And talking! Lots of talking. Of you!!! Not exactly how I had envisioned it. That is, uhm, if I had ever envisioned being with two women."

"Right," Daniel smiled, "but I'm not sure I'm following. What did I have to do with….oh, Vala?"

"Yes, Vala."

"Why would you be with Vala?" Daniel could at first not really comprehend. "Oh, you weren't. You were with…Sam?! You're with Sam?"

Jack just looked at him. "You owe me a dinner!"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. Things were going, eh, well when the phone rang and I got word that the _kids_ had been fighting and that _someone,_ who shall remain nameless, required a ride. So, besides being a driver, my services for the duration of the night was to offer insights into the psyche of why men do the things they do, or more precisely, you. Something I'm not clear on myself.

"How did that go?"

"I woudn't have a clue what to tell a woman in the middle of an emotional crisis. This of course reflected badly on me, so in the end I was apparently to blame for all the crappy things you or any man in the entire galaxy had ever done or would ever do. Because, after all, I'm too am but a man. So, I was banished to the couch and then _someone_ fell asleep in the bed I was supposed to sleep in. I had more fun being tortured by Ba'al!"

"Jack, I'm really sorry."

"For crying out loud Jackson, you need to fix this before I come back. If I have to spend anther night listen to that woman's whining OVER YOU, I can't be held responsible for my actions!"

Daniel didn't really know what to say, not knowing if it could be fixed. He raised his hand from his sides in a helpless gesture. "You wouldn't have any advice…?"

Jack began to leave, but turned around in the doorway. "About that woman? Seriously?! You're the one with the alien fetish."

"Hey! Now who's having a bad memory?!" Daniel started counting on using his fingers. "Eh, Laira, Kynthia….Hathor?!"

"I thought we agreed never to mention that?!!! You're the one to talk…I was not the one she…you know!"

Yes he remembered, unfortunately. It wasn't everyday he helped to father evil Goa'uld spawn. So he remained silent.

"Seriously though," Jack looked at him, "for what it's worth, she really likes you."

"I know!"

"Good! Then don't be such an ass!"

Even though Vala was high up on his mind as Jack left, all he could really think of was Jack and Sam. Together. _Wow_!


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel buried himself in work the following hours, or at least tried to. Vala was constantly on his mind and her words as she left him at the restaurant kept hunting him. _This is the outside of enough Daniel_. To make things worse, the fact that Jack had been privy to the whole mess just meant that whatever pressure he might have felt before coming to work this morning had increased exponentially. The news about this debacle would soon reach General Landry's attention and he debated with himself whether or not to approach Landry with his side of the story. He decided against it because Landry had only seemed interested in the date actually taking place. He had not stipulated that they had to have been in agreement. So, Daniel remained in his office. Waiting for what, or whom, would come next.

Nothing. Nobody. Not even Mitchell.

Leaving the SGC that evening he was surprised that no one had come around to see him. It could of course have had something to do with the fact that he had closed his door and posted a note outside that he wasn't to be bothered unless it was a life or death situation. Apparently, no such situations had occurred.

Waiting by the elevator though, he found himself facing Landry.

"Dr Jackson. Good evening."

"General." He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Busy day? You were nowhere to be seen, not even during the unscheduled off world activations."

Daniel glanced at Landry. Did he know or didn't he? It was difficult to tell.

"I'm focusing. On work. The translations."

"Good. I'm glad our little talk seems to have rubbed off."

The elevator doors opened and they both entered. Landry pressed the button taking them to the surface.

"By the way, is the date completed?"

"Yes."

"You talked and everything is resolved?"

Daniel coughed nervously. "In a manner of speaking."

"Excellent. I hope now Dr Jackson that there will be no further incidents pertaining this?"

Daniel nodded in reply.

"Good. So, mission briefing to morrow morning, Dr Jackson, I assume that you are well prepared this time?"

"Of course General."

Another off world mission for a few days. Together with Vala and the rest of SG-1. It was something to be dreaded.

The doors opened and they walked out and separated the parking lot.

Daniel arrived to the SGC the following morning, exhausted due to a lack of sleep. He kept dreaming of Vala screaming _this is the outside of enough Daniel_, and in a corner Jack was holding a scoop of ice cream, twirling around and around on a chair singing _don't be an ass, fix this_, as Vala left him by the table. This was usually when he woke up. The dream kept repeating itself as soon as he closed his eyes. Half through the night he had given up, dressed and started to rearrange one of his many book cases. The rest of the night had been spent in a recliner, staring at the wall. Thinking of…well, things.

Vala was already in the briefing room when he entered. She didn't look at him. She didn't say hi. The air felt tense, and at first glance no one else seemed to notice. He could feel it in every fibre of his being. Although, as he looked closer at Teal'c, Sam and Mitchell he realised that they all knew but that they did their best to ignore it. Vala was already seated between Mitchell and Teal'c. He sat down next to Sam on the opposite side. It was a strange feeling not having Vala beside him. When she finally met his eye, he was confronted with steel through and through. She seemed to look right through him and he was reminded of what she had once been and still bore traits of. Quetesh was in session and that made him very uneasy.

Two hours later they had been given a go by Landry and they all went to prepare their equipment. It was a routine mission of an uninhabited planet; the MALP had detected some ruins which could be Ancient in origin. Standing by the ramp, waiting for the last chevron to lock he sighed. Sam came up to him.

"Everything ok?"

"I don't know." He glanced across the room at Vala joking with Mitchell. "I really don't know."

"I know this is between you and Vala, but having been somewhat caught up in this I'm gong to offer you some unsolicited advice. Do something! Anything! To quote Vala – Don't be such a girl."

Daniel couldn't help but smile at Sam's attempt at impersonating Vala.

"I will, as soon as I can figure out what. On another note, Jack told me."

"Told you what?" Sam became extremely focused on a clasp on her backpack.

"You know."

She avoided eye contact. "I see."

"To offer you some unsolicited advice," Daniel helped her to put the backpack on, "never make him miss his dinner. He can get rather cranky."

They exchanged quick smiles. The last chevron locked and a wormhole was formed. The entire team gathered at the foot of the ramp and then headed out.


	10. Chapter 10

When Daniel stepped through the event horizon on the other side, Mitchell, Teal'c and Sam had already started to set a perimeter around the gate. Vala was looking around, frowning and muttering to herself. "This seems so familiar."

"What does?" She ignored him.

"I'm sure…did the M.A.L.P. record anything more than what we saw before we left?

"Most likely." She still ignored him and started to press what Daniel thought was random buttons. He walked past and said "I hope you know what you're doing," but realised as soon as he had let the words out that it had been the wrong thing to say. Vala didn't even look up, but he could see her jaw clench.

"On the contrary to your belief…Dr Jackson, sometimes I actually know what I'm doing. I do have a lifetime of knowledge to offer."

_Dr Jackson_? Daniel put down his backpack. Since when had Vala ever been so formal when speaking to him? _Eh, say never_!

Vala turned around and faced him and she drilled her gaze into his spine. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise.

"I used to be a God, remember." She pushed away a strand of hair from her face and Daniel followed the movement. He coughed nervously trying to find the right words to smooth over the tension.

"I, I like you hair thing." He pointed to the little bedazzled clasp in her hair.

Vala vanished for a moment Quetesh gave him a long look down her nose as to indicate that he had only stated the obvious.

_Damn!_

He was still in the doghouse for that so unnecessary comment. Not to mention the whole dinner thing. He sighed and muttered to himself, "So, ruins..." Looking around he spotted an obelisk about half a mile away. He took up his backpack, signalled to Mitchell where he was going and started walking.

* * *

"Where's Teal'c?"

Daniel looked up from the fallen rocks of what had previously been a wall.

"He's doing a perimeter check with Mitchell," Sam said sitting on a column a few feet away. "I relieved him an hour ago."

"Oh, sorry, I hadn't noticed."

Sam smiled. "So I figured. You have been immersed in work for almost 5 hours now. The sun is about to set soon and we need to get back to camp."

"Right. I just need some help with the translation of this particular sign."

"And you need Teal'c? I thought this was Ancient?"

"It is, most of it anyway. This part of it however," Daniel circled with his hand over a large area of the wall that was still upright, "isn't. It's Goa'uld.

Sam looked around, saw something and shouted "Vala!"

Daniel swore under his breath. "We could have called him on the com."

"Yes, we could" Sam admitted, "but I didn't."

"I thought you weren't getting involved."

Sam smiled. "I'm just doing my job Daniel and second to Teal'c, Vala could be described as out our resident expert on Goa'uld. She has a lot to offer in that department," and added more silently, "amongst other things."

"So I've been told." Daniel got up just as Vala approached.

"You yelled Samantha."

Sam pointed to a point behind where Daniel was standing.

"Daniel needs help."

Vala muttered, "When doesn't he?" and walked past him and knelt beside the fallen wall. "What seems to be the problem?"

Daniel knelt beside her and pointed to the writing he had difficulties with.

"I know what that sign means, but given the context I know that the sign before and after changes, so the meaning of this particular sign would also most likely change. I just want to be sure that I get it right."

Vala studied the writing for a moment and traced the writing with her hand.

"So?" Daniel looked patently at her.

"I'm thinking!"

He got up and started to pack his things. A minute later Vala rose too and spoke.

"You're right. It changes. Instead of 'to be given fruitful soil' it would indicate that the 'fruitfulness is in the soil.'

Daniel nodded. "Just as I expected."

"Does it really matter?

"Yes. Given the meaning of the ancient obelisk and the obvious Goa'uld presence, it does. I just don't know if it is a good thing or not."

Sam looked from the one to the other. "Do you care to enlighten me?"

Daniel looked back a the wall. "It would seem that this was once an Ancient research outpost. Of what I can gather they were researching different crops."

"Crops?" Sam looked puzzled.

Vala added, "Hence the fruitful soil, or so I would imagine."

"Thanks, but I got that. Daniel?"

"There seem to have been an accident of some kind, which is why they abandoned the planet. The obelisk was erected as a warning to any future settlers. Apparently it was not a warning the Goa'uld took any notice of. Actually, it appears that they took advantage of what ever the Ancient accident may have caused. Both the Ancient and Goa'uld texts indicate that the soil was extremely fruitful and that everything grew exponentially. The obelisk appears to have played an important, eh, theme for the Goa'uld that ruled this planet, symbolising a, uhm, part of the human anatomy.

Vala turned to study the obelisk. "I'm assuming you're talking about a man Daniel, because I have never met a woman with that particular feature."

_She called med Daniel. It must be a good sign. _

Sam tried to hide a smile. "I wouldn't be that sure about that. There're different kinds of women nowadays."

Vala just starred at her as though she wasn't sure if Sam was joking or not. "Which Goa'uld did you say lived here?"

Daniel took up his backpack and put it on. "The Goa'uld posing as the Greek goddess of Aphrodite. This was apparently one of her temples."

Vala's head spun around.

"Aphrodite?"

"Yes."

Quetesh made a brief apperance and a cloud seem to have come over Vala's face. "That bitch! I knew I recognised this place!" Then she walked past them both.

"You knew her?" Sam asked as she and Daniel started to follow her.

Vala continued walking and answered with a high pitched voice without turning around. "I killed that cheating harpy!"

Sam and Daniel exchanged glances. This was going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Neither Sam, Daniel nor Mitchell had any luck in getting Vala to elaborate her dealings with Aphrodite other than that she had killed her or, as Daniel suspected, that Quetesh had killed her. He also had a nagging suspicion he knew the answer to why it had happened, but was still not sure what the question to go with that answer was. The subject was dropped momentarily in favour of Daniels discoveries at the ruins.

"So, the Ancient accident transformed this to really fruitful farmland?" Mitchell took up a handful of dirt in his hand.

"Basically." Daniel put another log on the fire.

Mitchell let the dirt back on the ground. "Why would that not be a good thing according to the Ancients? They were researching how to grow crops more advantageously, weren't they?

Daniel sighed. "I suspect there is more to the story, but the obelisk doesn't specify the exact reasons why they abandoned the planet, it only mentions the accident and warns that it is not suitable for habitation. Neither does the Goa'uld writing specify why they chose to ignore the warnings and settle."

Sam interjected. "Perhaps the consequences of the accident didn't affect the Goa'ulds'?"

Teal'c agreed. "The symbiots would have protected the Jaffa."

"You're forgetting the slaves." All heads turned towards Vala. "Aphrodite had several thousands of human slaves."

Mitchell looked at Daniel. "If there were humans on this planet before, does that mean that none was affected by whatever had happened or all of them?"

"Don't look at me. I've never been here before."

Again everyone turned to Vala, who raised both her hands in the air.

"Right, all right. I give up. So I had a passing acquaintance with that hussy. Lot of good it did me."

"Did Apophis ever have any dealings with her Teal'c?" Sam wondered.

"No. She was seldom mentioned. He feared her."

Vala laughed. "Feared? Ha! That scrawny thing didn't know back from front unless someone told her. There's a Goa'uld without genetic memory, I'd tell you."

"Scrawny? According to Greek mythology she was the most beautiful woman in the world." Daniel did not look up as he spoke but he could still see Vala roll her eyes.

"Completely untrue. Trust me."

"Not only was she a beauty, she was also desired by all men." This time Daniel looked up and met Vala's gaze. She returned his look with a blank stare. That had apparently struck a nerve. It took a few seconds before she answered. "She had no more skills in that department than a common tavern wench."

"So, she was the goddess of love or something?" Mitchell looked at Daniel, but it was Vala, who seemed to have collected herself, that answered.

"Love? Ha! A glorified whore is what she was."

"I'd take it she sniffed around your territory?" Mitchell tried to hide a smile.

"Sniffed? The conniving bitch stole my husband!"

Again, Vala had captured their attention.

"So, " Daniel said silently, "exactly how many husbands have you had?"

"That's none of your business. And he wasn't a husband yet, anyway. But she stole him!"

Daniel looked intently at her. "I think you had better tell us what happened on this planet, Vala. We really need to know."

Vala turned her head and met his gaze and raised one mocking eyebrow. Quetesh gleamed for a second in Vala's eyes. A smile lingered at the corner of her mouth.

"You think so, do you? Everything? I really don't think that would be appropriate Daniel. Aphrodite was known for her, well, lets say, welcoming ways. It would only cause you nightmares. But, since you clearly deserve it I would happily oblige."

They stared silently at each other for a few seconds before Mitchell broke the stale.

"No matter how much I'd like to hear this R-rated version of alien, eh, mating rituals, could we stick with a PG version, please? I don't want nightmares."

Vala sighed. "There's not much to tell really. Quetesh and Aphrodite had met long before I came into the picture and, no one would call them friends, but they had a passing acquaintance that regularly was upheld. Quetesh liked the, eh, activities that Aphrodite's court offered."

Vala smiled. "It was momentarily enjoyable, apart from all the death and mayhem. Something in which they both shared. Anyhow, on the last visit Quetesh made to this planet, which was my first, she brought a young man that we had met. I had used all my influence over her to divert her interests to a particular male specimen that I did not find too repulsive and pushed for a husband. All in interest of raising her popularity with her subjects, of course. All was well during the first day, but on the second day many was starting to act very strange, at least to me. Quetesh didn't really seem to notice. On the third day though, she found her would-be husband in bed with Aphrodite and, well, death and mayhem followed. It was such a waste. He was really pretty. The we left hastily after that and barely came though the gate alive."

Daniel looked over towards the peak of the obelisk which was still visible in the dark.

"I suppose that the court was disbanded and the planet abandoned after her death."

"Yes, her territory and Jaffa were divided among the System Lords. This planet though were too remote to attract any attention."

Sam asked, "What did you mean by that they started acting strange?"

"I don't know, just weird. Doing things that they perhaps wouldn't normally do, at least Q Quetesh."

Daniel looked at Sam. "What are you thinking? That there was something influencing them?"

Sam nodded. "It's difficult to say without tests, but it is possible that there was some chemical residue in the soil after the ancient accident that could have affected their behaviour."

"Is that even possible?" Mitchell put another log on the fire. "I mean, that something would remain after so many years? The accident would have happened several thousand years ago."

Vala took offence. "Hey, I'm not that old. I was only here a few years ago."

"Vala is right," Sam said. "If there's one thing we know about the Ancients it is that everything is possible."

Teal'c, who had remained silent stood up, surveyed the area and then directed himself to Mitchell.

"Should we not then consider returning through the Stargate?"

Mitchell looked at Sam and then at Daniel.

"It's your call."

Daniel took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt. "There is nothing in the texts I've translated so far that would indicate that whatever the acident caused is harmful."

"I agree with Daniel," Sam looked at Vala, "If Vala is correct about the presence of human slaves, then I think we're safe for one night."


	12. Chapter 12

As Mitchell took the first watch, the rest did their best trying to find the most comfortable place around the fire to get a few hours of rest. Daniel however had yet another night of the recurring dream of Vala getting up from the dinner table, yelling and then leaving him alone in agony. This time she was dressed in that black, lacy thing that General Landry had seen, making him feel even worse. Not only was he forced to relive that moment of utter powerlessness, he did so aroused and it left a bad taste of humiliation. Each time he tried to run after her, but every time he failed. He felt more and more helpless and the dream turned for the worse and became more vivid as a voice said; _Kneel in front of your GOD, slave_. Shivers was sent down his spine as he was forced to his knees and brutally had his face turn upwards and into the face of a furious Quetesh. She ran her hand through his hair and took such a steady grip that he was sure all the hair would be pulled out. He stirred until he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and a voce whispering close to his ear. _It's ok Daniel_. _Everything is going to be ok_. Gentle hands caressed the planes of his face, traced the angle of his jaw, the contour of his bottom lip until they landed in his hair, gently stroking. It felt so familiar. Just like when Vala had been after his credit card. As soon as the though had entered his mind, he knew he was wide awake. Opening his eyes he found his head being cradled in Vala's lap.

"Vala?"

She shushed him. With eyes closed she continued to rumple his hair. He brushed her hands away and sat up. He eyes were still closed.

"Vala?" He gently shook her. No response. He tried again. This time she gave of a sound of displeasure. He tried a third time and it was like she had been awoken from a deep sleep. He brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"What?" She looked around and then at him. "What did you…? Take you hands of me!" She forcibly pushed him away and rose.

"You were sleepwalking. I think."

"I have never done such a thing in my life."

"Well, you did now."

"And you thought to take advantage of me while I was unconscious?" She sounded highly suspicious, with a slight undertone of hope.

"What? NO! Never!"

"Then why of all things unholy did you wake me? I was having the most pleasant..." She abruptly stopped talking and glanced at him, still sitting on the ground, rubbing his sore scalp and then down at her own hands, which still held strands of Daniel's hair.

"Bugger…"

Daniel looked over at Mitchell and Teal'c sleeping on the other side of the fire and muttered to himself. "Something's wrong."

"You think?" Vala looked around. "I really don't like to contradict Samantha's expertise…" Daniel gave her a glance of pure disbelief. Vala humphed in response.

"Well, not always anyway! But I do think that this time she's wrong."

It took a few minutes before Daniel spoke. It came reluctantly. "I, hrm, have to agree. We should probably wake the others."

They never came that far though, as they heard movements on the other side of the fire and a deep voice saying;

"Colonel Mitchell, I would strongly suggest that you remove your arm. I would not wish to cause you bodily harm."

Daniel and Vala looked at each other, Daniel trying to hide a low laugh while Vala was openly grinning.

"Didn't I tell you this place made people strange?"

Mitchell got to his feet quickly and seemed to be slightly disoriented for a second before he focused on Daniel and Vala. He still looked groggy as he approached them.

"What the hell just happened? I had dreamt that, well, let me just say that Teal'c didn't feature. I've got a killer headache."

"Well," Daniel chose his words carefully, "in view of our, eh, experiences, I would say that it would appear that Aphrodite was not the only one that had a …effect on people. It would explain why she chose to settle on this planet and why the Ancients abandoned it."

"You mean to tell me that the entire planet is some sort of…" Mitchell seemed to be at a loss of words.

Daniel ended his sentence "… an aphrodisiac. Yes. At least that it affects our emotions and they get acted out."

Mitchell looked slightly disgusted. "On that note I suggest that we leave. Immediately, before things…eh," he cast a glance at Teal'c who had joined them, "…get worse."

Teal'c nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

"Get your gear and we'll dial home."

"Wait a minute" Daniel looked around, "Where's Sam?"

They all starred at each other.

"She relieved me approximately one hour ago." Teal'c looked at his watch.

Mitchell frowned. "I assumed she was doing a perimeter check, but she should have been back by now."

Teal'c raised a hand to silence them.

"Listen" he said.

A few minutes passed. Only the light breeze could be hared as it rustled through the trees.

Vala sighed. "How long must I be quiet? I can't hear anything."

Teal'c looked directly at her. "Exactly. She is not close." He scanned around in the dark trying to make out any of her footprints but could see none.

Vala turned her eyes at the sky. "It'll be dawn soon. Perhaps we can get some clues as to where she went when we get some more light."

"Right." Daniel rubbed his sore scalp once more and Vala had the decency to look somewhat guilty. "We should pack our gear."

"You'll do that," Mitchell said, "Teal'c and I will head out to see if we can locate her. Radio every five minutes until we find her! When you're done with the packing take it back to the gate and then head towards the ruins."


	13. Chapter 13

Mitchell and Teal'c hadn't found any signs of Sam so fifteen minutes later Daniel and Vala were on their way towards the ruins. No one spoke.

Reaching the obelisk, Daniel held up his hand and stopped. "Wait a minute. I think I heard something."

Vala stopped a few steps ahead of him and turned around. She listened attentively and followed Daniel's gaze as he tried to locate the direction of the sound. It was not an easy task. The ruins bounced any noise and they had to stand completely still. A minute passed before Vala nodded. "I can hear it too. It sounds as though someone is…crying?" She looked at Daniel. "Why would she be crying when the rest of us thought of…uhm, you know?"

Daniel looked uncomfortable. "Hrm...well, eh, the one best qualified to answer that question would be Sam. Perhaps it affects us all differently due to our own chemical makeup. Who knows?"

They reversed to silence once again trying to follow the sound. It eventually led them to the entrance of what once had been Aphrodite's great reception hall. It was one of the ruins that still were structurally intact, at least as far as they could judge. It was dark after all.

Vala peered her head into the opening. "I can't see anything. But she's in there. I can hear her more clearly now."

Daniel handed her a flashlight. "We should probably be careful; we don't know how safe these ruins are."

"I am always careful. Now hush." Vala crossed the entrance with Daniel in tow.

They had only gone a few steps when the flashlight started to flicker. Vala shook it repeatedly.

"You know," Daniel said, "the battery won't get magically charged because of your shaking."

"Ha" was the response he got when the light strengthened, only to completely disappear two seconds later. "Bugger! Why didn't you put new batteries into this before we left?"

Daniel gripped Vala's shoulder with his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"We need to stay close. I don't want to lose you in the dark."

Vala placed her hand over his. "If you just knew how long I have wished to hear those words Daniel. Not that I'm complaining, but your timing sucks! And you know, there are other ways."

"Ways to what?"

"Get close to me."

"Vala? Really? Now? We're in the middle of a rescue operation!"

"Hey! Who is fondling whom?"

"You're holding my hand. I'm holding your shoulder."

"You say potato I say tomato."

"That's not how the…"Daniel sighed. "As I said, we're here to rescue Sam?"

Vala released her hold of Daniel's hand and she too sighed, loudly.

"Rescue Sam? From what - her feelings? We don't even know if she needs rescuing!" She continued muttering as they walked along. "This got to be the most pitiful 'rescue' operation ever mounted. Seriously! This place is just weird."

"Quiet and listen." Vala felt herself gently being pushed forward.

"Hey! Careful, we don't know how safe these ruins are."

Daniel just shook his head in the dark. He didn't see Vala smile.

* * *

The further into the hall they ventured, the darker it got. Fallen rocks and columns were a regular feature and they almost fell over, twice. Following the sounds of Sam's cry's seemed to become more difficult having entered the meeting hall than it had been from the outside. Daniel speculated that she must have been near a ventilation shaft or a window, anything that would carry the sound of her voice to the outside. Having had no luck in the main hall they began to explore the smaller chambers and corridors running alongside the hall. Daniel had finally been able to locate an extra battery in his backpack which made it possible for them to use the flashlight again. After radio contact with Mitchell and Teal'c about Sam's possible whereabouts, they were scanning the building from the outside in hopes of finding another entrance, closer to where Sam might be holding up. So far, they hand't had any luck.

* * *

Vala stopped abruptly and Daniel almost slammed into her.

"Why did you stop?"

"Cant you hear it? The sound is so much closer now that it was a few minutes ago?"

"That's what you said just a moment ago."

"I really think we are getting closer Daniel."

"That's also what you said a moment ago."

"Would it kill you to stop being so negative for a second?"

"Yes!"

"Why are you so testy?" Vala faced him.

"I'm not testy!"

"Yes, you are! It's this place, I'd tell you. It makes you do weird things."

"You should know!"

Vala just glared at him and turned away. They turned around another corner and Vala was sure that they were on the right path. Sam could most definitely be heard almost as good as if she was in the same room. Vala piped her head into tow small chambers before she found Sam, slumped in a corner, still sobbing quite loudly. The light from the flashlight was getting weaker by the minute, but Vala could swear that Sam was holding something in her hands.

She entered the chamber and kneeled by Sam's side.

"Samantha?" Vala nudged at her arm. There was no reaction. Sam continued to cry.

"You need to shake her" Daniel said from the doorway. "That's how I woke you."

Vala grabbed hold of Sam's shoulders and gave her a forceful shake. Sam stopped crying but would still not wake up.

"Is she hurt?"

Vala ran her hands over Sam's arms and legs.

"No blood."

The flashlight died.

"Daniel…"

"It was the only one I found. I thought it was a new one."

"But it could also have been in your backpack since before you did your whole Buddha thing."

"I am assuming you mean Jesus…he rose from the dead."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Buddha was the one under the tree."

"Right were I should have left YOU!"

"Just getting the facts straight. Now who's getting testy?"

Vala growled in response. The she muttered something that Daniel deciphered to be _men are useless_, but he wasn't absolutely sure.

Turning her attention back to Sam, Vala shook her once more. This time Sam seemed to respond. She awoke slowly and opened her eyes. It took a few moments before she said anything.

"Where am I? Why is it so dark?"

"We're in the ruins."

"No flashlight?"

"None that work, thanks to a certain someone."

"How did I get her?"

"You sleepwalked. We think. How do you feel?"

Sam looked at her, still slightly bewildered. "Feel? I don't know. Groggy, but happy, I think."

"Happy? You have been crying for almost an hour."

"Crying?" Sam raised her hands to her cheeks. The tears had still not dried. "This is extremely odd."

"Yeah, we have already established that. Now we're ready to leave this planet."

"Why? What's wrong?

"For starters, you have been crying you eyes out, but can't remember and you're apparently happy about it. Your mind Samantha is almost as weird as this place."

Vala helped Sam to her feet, who checked her pockets and within seconds found a small flashlight. "Let there be light."

Sam took a few steps towards the doorway, but Vala dropped to her knees again to pick something up. She handed it to Sam.

"You left this."

It was a photo of General O'Neill. Vala wasn't sure, because of the dark, but she was almost certain that Sam blushed. Sam just took the photo and hid it away in a pocket. She remained silent and Vala refrained from commenting.

"So, " Vala took the flashlight from Sam and looked around. "Hopefully me and Daniel can find our way out of this maze, because I wager you cant remember how you got here?"

"No. Is Daniel here with you?"

"Yes, he's right behind me."

"Where?"

Vala turned towards the door expecting to see Daniel leaning against the doorframe.

"But? He was right there!"

Vala stepped out in the corridor outside the chamber, she looked in both directions. There was no sign of Daniel.


	14. Chapter 14

Daniel landed on his back with a loud thump. The backpack had, ever so slightly, softened his landing, but the fall had still knocked the wind out of him. The uncomfortable position made him turn around on his stomach and he lay sprawled for a few good minutes just trying to remember how to breathe before he made any attempts to get up. He was sore all over, but tried to wiggle toes, fingers, ankles, legs and arms. At least nothing felt broken. He slowly got up on his knees and tried to look around, but it was as in the rest of the ruins, pitch black. Vala had their only flashlight. He began to move around, still on all four, in an attempt to discover where he had ended up. Based on the fall, he guessed that he was at least a floor beneath from where Vala and Sam were, maybe even two. It was a large chamber; he counted at least a 15 seconds crawl to the nearest wall from his original position. Finally making contact with a wall, he felt confident enough to rise to his feet. Heavily leaning on the wall to support him, he stretched all his limbs. He took a deep breath, but coughed as he mostly inhaled dust. Finally standing he tried to ascertain the height of the chamber, and it was larger than he thought as he could not reach the sealing above his head with his hand. He sighed.

Sometimes he just cursed his own curiosity. Standing in the doorway to the chamber where he and Vala had located Sam, he had, in the dim light seen an engraved stone on the opposite side of the corridor wall which had peaked his interest. Having had very little light from witch to study it, he had relied on touch trying to identify the symbols carved into the stone. That had not been a good idea because all of a sudden he had lost all contact with the floor beneath his feet. A cleverly constructed trap door had been his bane. He would have realised it if he had only had some more light, and if Vala hadn't been such a pain in the…eh, well, the one thing he sat down on again. There was very little he could do, but sit and wait to be rescued. Talk about a pitiful rescue. _I really should know better by now._

An hour went by. At least Daniel thought it had been an hour.

_Where the hell are they?_

_Don't they realise I'm gone? _

_I need to be rescued! _

_Where's Vala when you really need her?_

He was really starting to feel as though no one would come, and they really needed to get off this planet before any of their symptoms increased. Still...he had been in worse scrapes than this.

"Resourceful," he said to himself. I can be resourceful. I can be freaking…MacGyver! I just need some string and a pack a gum."

Determinately he gathered the backpack in his lap and started emptying it. The result was rather disheartening. He could feel no string nor any gum. Instead he found five books, a notepad, several pens, a toothbrush, a measuring tape, a miniature shovel, a three different size brushes, a box of matches, a roll of duck tape and two extra pair of socks. In the side pockets he found a water bottle, two candy bars and…some, eh, unknown fabric.

_Did I pack an extra __t-shirt? _

No...this was no air force issue shirt, it was to soft and light. He could feel lace at the hem and held it to his face and sniffed. There was no mistaking the smell. Only one person on base used that perfume. Vala! She had packed her little black thing – in his backpack. He felt confounded and confused and…hrm…somewhat aroused. He swore and dropped it as fast as he could. He leaned back against the wall and then muttered to himself;

"What the hell am I going to do with that woman?"

_Well, besides __from the obvious? _

"Vala!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Did you hear something?" Vala stopped abruptly and looked around.

Sam, following in her wake, also stopped. "No. What?"

Vala gave their surrounding a quick once-over in the dark, without finding a focal point. "I don't know. I thought…there was something, I think."

"Are you sure? I didn't hear anything."

"Daniel. I heard Daniel. But where the hell did he go?" Vala traced the outline of the room and the corridor with her flashlight, but Daniel were nowhere in sight. "He has to be here somewhere. He couldn't just have disappeared!"

"Well," Sam said, "it wouldn't be the first time."

"What do you mean? He's done something like this before?"

"Yes."

"Just like him to leave me her alone."

Sam raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, not alone, alone. You're here, of course." Vala sighed. "I don't understand. There is enough stone right here to have kept him occupied well into the next decade."

"Stone is not the only thing Daniel is interested in." Vala missed Sam's smile in the dark.

"No what's that supposed to mean?" Vala pointed the flashlight right into Sam's face. "Are you saying this is my fault? Because it is so not my…"

Sam interrupted her.

"Daniel may be focused, but his mind isn't as one-sided as you may think. He could have found something else..." Sam gave Vala a quick glance. "So we need to look for something…interesting. Besides stone."

Vala muttered. "…that man really needs to find another hobby…"

"We'll look in each chamber in this corridor and then follow the path you took to get her. Maybe he went outside again."

"You really think so?" Vala sounded sceptical.

Sam raised her shoulders. "We have to start somewhere. At least we know he couldn't have gotten far."

They followed the corridor till its end without finding any trace of Daniel. The other chambers were small and contained nothing but cracks in the walls, and no Daniel. Five minutes went by, then ten and fifteen minutes.

"He's not here." Vala sighed. "This is pointless. There's nothing but stone here, meaning that he could be anywhere!"

"At least nowhere we can see."

"You mean he is invisible?"

"It's been known to happen."

"Great! Just great…an invisible Daniel…" Vala shrugged and sighed. "Then what am I to do with him?"

"I'm sure General O'Neill could give him some pointers."

"Shhhh!" Vala raised a finger across her lips.

"What?"

"SHHHH!" Vala didn't move a muscle. "I heard him again."

"Who? Daniel?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I could hear him call my name."

"I didn't hear anything." Sam looked around in the small chamber they were searching.

"Maybe he's a ghost?"

"That would imply that he has died." Sam shook her head. The chamber contained nothing but dust, and stone.

"Like you said," Vala let out a laugh, "neither THAT would be the first time. Right? It's remarkable he's alive really."

"Can you still hear him?"

"No."

"Then perhaps you should stop talking?"

"Right."Vala raised her hand to her mouth. "Zipping it and throwing away the key."

A few minutes passed before Vala talked again.

"I can hear him now."

"Are you sure that you're not having a flashback to an earlier memory?"

"No. I'm sure. He's angry."

"This doesn't make sense." Sam rubbed her temples.

"Nothing about this planet does." Vala patter her on the coulder. "Headache?"

Sam exhaled. "Yes...could this be an extension of the dreams and sleepwalking?" Sam looked thoughtful. "If this planet enhances ones feelings and makes you more susceptible to others emotions, it is possible that people with otherwise strong emotional bonds to would 'connect' to each other, for a lack of better word."

"So why has it only affected me and Daniel?"

"Isn't that rather self-explanatory?" This time Vala didn't miss seeing Sam's grin, but played oblivious.

"Not to me and certainly not to Mr-I-have-gone-missing."

Sam couldn't stop smiling. "I would guess that strong emotional bond goes beyond feelings of friendship and is connected to, eh, other feelings and, uhm, instincts."

Vala seemed on her way to protest against Sam's theories, but closed her mouth again.

"Even though I can hear Daniel in my head, it doesn't help us find him."

"Perhaps it can." Sam looked at her. "Try to speak to him."

"But he's not here!"

"You don't have to speak out loud. Chances are that if you can hear him, he will most likely be able to hear you. Telepathically."

Vala looked at her sceptically. "You mean he's in my brain?"

"And you're in his. Let's sit down. Take a deep breath and concentrate on Daniel." Sam firmly pushed her down.

"This is ridiculous."

"Just try. We have nothing to lose by trying. Right?"

"What ever." Vala exhaled and closed her eyes. Several seconds went by without anything happening. She opened one eye again.

"It's not working."

"Keep trying. Since it is connected to your feelings, try to utilise that."

Vala sighed, but closed her eye again and took a deep breath.

"_Daniel! Daniel! Daniel!"_

"_WHAT? Stop yelling_"

Vala jumped. "Hell!"

Sam took her arm. "What happened?"

Vala looked at her. "I think it worked."

"What did he say?"

"He told me not to yell."

"You have to try again."

"It was too freaky."

"Ask him here he is."

"Do I have to?"

"Again!"

Vala settled again, closed her eyes and exhaled.

"_Daniel? Are you there?"_

"_Vala?"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm going crazy! The woman has finally driven me demented."_

"_Are you finished?"_

"_Get out of my brain!"_

"_Well, it's not like I'm here by choice."_

"_Is that really you?"_

"_Unfortunately. __So, again, where are you?"_

"_Trapped. It's dark. Must be two or three floors below you."_

"_How did you get there?"_

"_I found markings in the wall…"_

"_Ha! Stone! I knew it!"_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_I triggered a trapdoor.__"_

"_Can you find a way out?"_

"_No. Like I said, it's dark. I can't see anything."_

"_You have nothing in your backpack that can help you?"_

"_You have the flashlight, remember?"_

"_Not even a lighter?"_

"_No, but I found this interesting little black thing that I didn't pack myself. Any ideas on how it got into my backpack? Or rather, why?"_

"_Really Daniel, this is not the time to discuss you fashion choices. Is there nothing you can say to help us locate you?"_

"_It's a high ceiling?"_

"_Where's the trapdoor? _

"_Just outside the chamber we found Sam in."_


	16. Chapter 16

"_STOP!"_

"What?" Vala dropped her tools and looked at Sam, who looked up from the panel.

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh." Vala smiled. She pointed at her head. "Could only be one other person. This is still to new."

She refocused and concentrated on Daniel. "_What?" _

"_Stop what you're doing!"_

"_Why?"_ Vala looked around but could find nothing amiss.

"_Dirt and chunks of small stones are starting to fall from the ceiling.__ It feels like a tremor."_

"_There's nothing happening up here. It's all safe."_

_"We're in a ruin! __Tell Sam to be careful." _

"_Fine." _Vala sighed.

"Daniel says he's dirty." Vala looked at Sam, who looked back apparently confused.

"Well…tell him that the sooner we get out of here, he can wash up."

A few minutes passed.

Sam left the panel to get some tools from her backpack. Vala came closer and leaned in to see the panel better.

"It's really rather beautifully carved. I could get a good price for this piece."

"Don't touch it!" Sam was quickly by her side and grabbed Vala's hand.

"I wasn't going to touch it. I'm not that stupid."

Sam gave her a glance of disbelief then gave her a small knife. "Take this and start searching the floor for the trapdoor. Follow the cracks in the floor, where the space between the stones is wider is where the trapdoor should be."

Vala came to her knees and began to search the stone floor. She stopped momentarily ever other minute to check in with Daniel.

"_Daniel? Are you still there?"_

"_Where else would I be?"_

"_I don't know! I can't see you."_ Vala sighed. _"…and they call you a doctor…"_

"_I can hear you!"_

More minutes passed.

"I think I found something," Vala looked up at Sam. "Here" she pointed to where Sam was standing" it is basically beneath you."

Sam took a few steps outside the square that Vala had drawn with the knife over the floor.

"Can you still reach the panel?"

Sam leaned closer from her position by the wall. "Yes, barely. Now we just need to find the right combination to get it to open."

"Daniel did it in seconds, so it shouldn't be that difficult. Shouldn't it?"

"I think you underestimate our dear Dr Jackson."

Vala humped and concentrated on contacting Daniel again.

"_We have found the trapdoor, but we can't seem to get it up."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know. What reasons do you usually have?"_

There was no reply after that so Vala concentrated on carefully revealing the precise location of the trapdoor without directly stepping on it.

"I need some help prying the panel open. Take the knife."

Vala stood up and took a step in the direction towards Sam and the same time as Sam jugged one knife in the side of the panel, Vala could hear a small click beneath her.

"Bugger…"

Then she fell.

For two seconds she felt as though she was flying. Then she hit the ground and got the wind knocked out of her. Being disoriented in the dark she had to revise her earlier belief, she had not hit the ground but a very warm body. She coughed but could not move.

Being knocked to the ground once again, Daniel forgot how to breathe and as he hit his head again he felt fairly disoriented when he finally tried to open his eyes. It took him a while before he realised what, or who had knocked him over. Sprawled on his back with Vala on top did nothing to improve matters. His thoughts started to wander to places he knew they shouldn't go, but he couldn't help himself.

Vala finally moved. "Daniel?"

His arms came up and around her waist to prevent her from getting up.

"_I just want to…need to…"_

"What?" Vala tried to move, but Daniel held her in a tight grip. He slowly eased her upward so that they came face to face. She could feel his breath on her chin.

"What are you doing?" Had he been able to see her face, Daniel would have noticed irritation.

_"I need you…closer…"_

"Daniel? Are you ok?"

"Fine. Never felt better." He ignored her attempts to unlock his arms.

"Then might we get up and find our way out of here?"

"_Soon. I just need to…"_

"Seriously Daniel, now you're willing to give it a go? Frankly, your timing sucks." She raised her hand with some effort and located his face.

"_More…"_ She could feel his smile.

"I'm sorry, but you leave me no choice." Vala smacked him across the face with her palm.

Daniel reacted instantaneously and awoke from his spell. "What the hell?"

"You're awake. Good."

"You hit me!"

"I never thought I'd say this to you but, it seemed the only way for you to get your hands off my ass!"

Daniel's hands, which had travelled somewhat south, reacted as they had been burned and quickly released her. She rolled off him and they both sat up.

"Thank you for soften my landing."

Concentrating on his breathing, it took a while before Daniel answered.

"When I thought I would be rescued, I didn't think I'd see you before you actually managed to get me out of her."

"You don't have to sound so disappointed."

"What else do you expect me to feel?"

"Well…." Vala seemed thoughtful, located his face and leaned so close that he could feel her crocked smile.

Daniel mumbled. "It was a rhetorical question."

"At least," she said cheerfully and stroked his cheek gently, "at least we located the trapdoor, and…" Vala searched the ground and suddenly there was light. "We have a flashlight!"

"Fantastic." There was no mistaking his sarcasm.

"You weren't this disappointed a few seconds ago"

"I don't know what I was thinking…" Embarrassed Daniel turned away.

Vala looked around and muttered low; "I do…"

Silence fell until Vala said in a soft voice; "I think there's a door over there."

"Where?" Daniel followed the direction of the ray of light from the flashlight.

Vala went across the floor.

"There's even a handle…and, "She tried to open the door. It creaked, but it swung open fairly easily. She popped her head out, and then she turned around and gazed back at Daniel, pointing the flashlight directly at him.

"You know, you could probably have saved yourself by trying the door. There are stairs too."

"Oh.."

"And Sam said I underestimated you…I can see that now. Genius."

"How was I supposed to know there was something there? It was dark. I couldn't see anything."

"That's what they all say!" They starred at each other. Vala had difficulties hiding a smug smile. Daniel turned around and located his backpack.

"_Can we leave now?"_

"_Yes…and…thanks."_

Daniel approached the door. Vala gave him a dazzling smile. "No…thank you!" He had the good grace of actually turning red.

They went up the stairs and realised that they were once again in the front hall. They followed the same path as before and soon located Sam who had been sitting in the dark since Vala had tumbled through the floor. Coming out of the ruins to solid ground again, they all exhaled in relief, but came to an abrupt halt because of the scene before them.

"What the hell…?"

Teal'c and Mitchell stood in front of the stairs.

"Give it to me." Mitchell starred at Teal'c.

"No."

"Please! I'll promise Ill be real good at it."

There was no response. Mitchell continued his pleading.

"Come on. I just want to hold it for a little while."

"No."

"Having it will fill a whole in me I didn't know I had before I came here."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"I...I know how to use it. The Sodan taught me." He gave Teal'c and intent stare. "Secrets...," he whispered, "...they taught me many secrets."

"This conversation is pointless."

"I promise not to point it directly at you. I just want to feel it in my hand."

"Colonel Mitchell…

Mitchell gazed up at Teal'c hopefully. "Yes?"

"The answer is still no."

"But why?" The Colonels voice started to crack up. "I just want to…why?" With those words he fell to his knees, softly sobbing. "Nobody loves me. Nobody."

"I don't know…I…" Sam was speechless.

"I'm scarred for life! What are they doing?" Vala looked at Daniel.

"It hurts to look at," Daniel removed his glasses, and squinted "…but I can't seem to look away."

Sam drew her hand through her hair. "What should we do?"

Vala gave her a horrified look. "I hope you're not expecting me to answer that?"

"What can we do?" Daniel starred at the couple before them. "They're as affected as we are."

Teal'c finally registered their presence, left Mitchell where he was and walked towards them. "Daniel Jackson, you found Colonel Carter."

Daniel nodded, then looked passed him at Mitchell and couldn't help but to ask; "What is that about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing Teal'c? That…" he pointed at Mitchell, "…doesn't look like nothing."

Teal'c seemed hesitant before he answered. "He wanted to borrow my staff-weapon."

"Your.." Daniel cleared his throat, "…staff-weapon?"

"So I surmised."

"You're not sure?" Daniel sounded insecure.

"I have no wish to speculate otherwise."

"Right…" Daniel coughed nervously, "..that…that might be wise."

"Indeed."

Daniel looked around. "What do you say about leaving?"

No one disagreed.

Daniel and Teal'c flanked the torn-up Colonel, still sobbing on his knees, grabbed one arm each and half dragged him towards the Stargate, with Sam and Vala in tow. Mitchell was still sobbing as they passed the event horizon. "Why won't somebody love me?"


	17. Chapter 17

Daniel arrived to the meeting in the briefing room feeling exhausted. The expression 'no rest for the wicked' had sprung to mind over the last few days since their return from the planet. Exactly what he had done to deserve Vala was something that had been left unanswered. Vala had tried though to give him and answer. And tried. And tried. The term 'rhetorical question' had apparently gone over her head. So she kept trying, as annoyingly as ever. From having avoided him since that terrible dinner, he couldn't seem to shake her off. Even though he tried. And tried. And tried. If this was what it would be like to be in a relationship with Vala, he would surely do his best running in the opposite direction. Faster than he had ever done before. Not that he had put much thought on it. None at all…

Things had changed though since they got back. She had always been hard to avoid when she put her mind to it, but it was more difficult now as she basically had moved into his head, his mind, his thoughts, never intending on leaving. Hence the exhaustion. She was always there, pondering, prodding, pestering on what he did and why he did it. Always joining in. Nothing was his and he felt truly exposed, which only terrified him even more. Not knowing what she had heard him thinking. Walking on eggshells with ones own thoughts was not the easiest thing in the world. Especially since Vala had frequented them long before this unfortunate incident.

"Are there any residual effects?" General Landry addressed himself to Sam and Dr Lam, who together with Teal'c and Daniel were sitting around the table in the briefing room. They had been on medical leave for the last two weeks.

Dr Lam answered. "Yes, but it's gradually being reduced. We detected high levels of an unknown toxin that seemed to have gathered itself around the limbic system of the brain. Colonel Carter is suffering from minor headaches but seems otherwise fine. We suspect that the residuals of Jolinar have precipitated the recovery. The situation is similar Teal'c, who appears to have been the least affected. They can both return to duty on base under monitored conditions. Colonel Mitchell claims amnesia, and he still refuses to sleep because of horrifying nightmares, but when asked of what he says he can't remember. I want to keep him under observation; I may have to sedate him if he doesn't go to sleep voluntarily soon."

"Good…and what about Miss Mal Doran and Dr Jackson? Can you still read each others minds?" Landry turned to Daniel.

"Like Dr Lam said, it is gradually dissipating."

Dr Lam looked through her papers. "During our observations over the last few days we found that heightened emotions appear to strengthen the connection."

Landry gazed at Daniel, almost mockingly. "How often do you find yourself in such a state of heightened emotions Dr Jackson?"

_Too often when Vala is concerned!_

Daniel blushed and could not stop thinking of an incident that had happened two nights ago. Lying in his bed, drifting in and out of sleep, he had been quickly awoken by his name being called out, several times and in great distress at the sound of it. It had taken him a few seconds before realising that the one calling for him was Vala.

"_Vala?"_

_A long sigh followed._

"_What's the matter?"_

"_What? Who's there?"_

"_Are you all right?"_

"_What? Daniel?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_You can't…eh…" _

_An embarrassed silence ensued. _

"_Vala, it's the middle of the night. Did you want something?" _

_A hesitant "yes" followed._

"_Ok?"_

"_It has already been taken care of, eh, no need to bother your pretty little head about it. Ever."_

"_Fine. Good night."_

It wasn't until the next day, when he had met her in the commissary over breakfast with Teal'c and upon her refusal to meet his eye that he didn't really know whether or not he had had reasons to feel flattered or to blush. Or both. He had choked and on a piece of bread and fled the room coughing.

The General called him back to the present. "Dr Jackson? Heightened emotions, will it impede your work?"

_HELL__ YES!_

"Need I remind you of our previous chat?"

_No thank you._

Daniel cleared his throat. "Hrm…eh, no. I think I could manage to return to my translation work."

"Excellent. The three of you can return to duty then. Mitchell will stay under Dr Lam's observation a while longer and Miss Mal Doran is, as she pointed out, in need of a few days off, which I, eh, gladly granted her. That'll be all."

Daniel looked up. _What? Why?_ He rose quickly and approached Landry.

"Did you want something Dr Jackson?"

"Eh, did she…give you a hint on when she would be getting back?" He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. "It would be good to know. For the team to know, I mean."

"I see. Well you might do better in asking young Lieutenant Abrams that?"

"Abrams?"

"Yes, I think they were going together."

Daniel turned around and walked out of the room. _Who the hell is Abrams?_ More importantly, _why was Vala going off with him?_


	18. Chapter 18

Daniel greeted Mitchell as he approached him and Teal'c in the commissary after the meeting. "I thought Dr. Lam had you locked up for observation."

Mitchell gave him a vague smile. "I earned myself a hall pass for an hour. I'm going out of my mind starring at the same four walls." Mitchell sat down and sighed. "When is this going to be over?"

Teal'c enquired. "How are you sleeping Colonel Mitchell?"

"I…eh, don't." A small blush spread over his cheeks.

"You are welcome to join me for kel'no´reem. It will help you."

"Thanks…but I'll think I'll try Dr. Lam's medication first."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "It is affective, I assure you. Daniel Jackson can attest to that."

"I can." Daniel smiled.

Mitchell stroked his face with his hands and then changed the subject.

"So, how are you doing?" He looked at Daniel. "What about Vala?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?" He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "There's nothing. Never has been. Right?"

Mitchell and Teal'c both gave him unconvincing stares. Daniel pointed at Teal´c. "Don't you dare raising that eyebrow."

Teal'c ignored him and turned to Mitchel. "She is going on vacation. With someone that is not Daniel Jackson."

Mitchell's voice rose. "Really?"

"Indeed."

They both turned to Daniel again.

"What?"

Once again they ignored him as the object of the conversation herself entered the room and sat down at a table, with a young green clad man in tow.

"He's a boy!" Daniels voice rose to a pitch. "What´s she doing with a boy?"

"I can think of a number of things. No of which you're going to like."

Daniel glared at Mitchell. His mood grew fouler just seeing her with that boy.

_He's not a boy!_

_Get out of my head woman!_

_Well, stop getting emotional then!_

_I am not emotional!_

_You could have fooled me. _

Mitchell waved his hand in front of Daniels face. "Earth to Jackson!"

Daniel let his unfocused gaze drift back to his companions. He shook his head and breathed slowly.

"Sorry. Someone had an opinion."

He couldn't help himself over the next few minutes; his gaze was repeatedly drawn to the couple sitting a few tables over and his mood turned sourer by the second. But it had nothing to do with Vala sitting a few tables over with Lieutenant Abrams having a lunch date. Nothing! It was just one of those days. Or so he tried to convince himself. Mitchell who found the entire situation amusing didn't do anything to ease the tension.

"Hell Jackson, you gotta be relieved!"

"Why would I be relieved?"

"Vala having found herself a new sugar daddy to annoy. His everything you're not, young…er, and rich. At least his family's loaded. You're credit card is safe! We should celebrate. Right? You're free. Free to do whatever it is that you do alone in your office."

"It's not as simple as that. She's still literally in my head." He looked over his shoulder again. Vala and Abrams were laughing. A lock of her hair fell down over her chin. Abrams reach out and tucked it back behind her ear. It felt as though someone had punched him in the gut.

"So, if you're not happy about this…then in fact, this gotta be your worst nightmare." Mitchell tried to smile sympathetically, but failed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right. Look at it this way; it's good with some healthy competition. There's nothing better to help you make up your mind."

Daniel glared at him. "I'm not competing about anything and there's nothing I need to decide."

Mitchell turned to Teal'c. "Has someone tried to warn the kid?" He indicated towards Abrams.

"Why are we required to warn the Lieutenant?"

"Because she's a nut job? I don't know. That she'll probably try to steal his lunch money?"

"I believe Lieutenant Abrams is sufficient enough to handle himself. I have met him in combat during training."

"I wasn't suggesting he needed to wrestle her for the cash, even though, hrm," he cast a glance at Daniel, "I suppose they might, at one point or another."

Daniel muttered; "I think I'm going to suggest to Dr. Lam that you need to be restrained."

"Daniel Jackson, are you not happy with the decision of Vala Mal Doran to find a new mate?

When Daniel didn't answer, Mitchell did. "I would suggest no."

"Vala Mal Doran has many pleasing characteristics, and a lot to offer."

Daniel felt agitated. "Why do people feel the need to tell me..." Then it sunk in what Teal'c had said. "What?"

Both Daniel and Mitchell starred at Teal'c in disbelief. Teal'c looked back and waited several seconds before offering an explanation which literally encompassed all that needed to be clarified.

"I'm Jaffa. Not blind."


	19. Chapter 19

"Do you have a moment?"

Sam looked up from her work and noticed Daniel in the doorway.

"You came at the right moment. I really need a break. I can't figure this out." She indicated towards the object in front of her.

Daniel came in to the room, located a chair and sat down. "Anything of yours?"

Sam shook her head. "No, one of Felger's projects. General Landry wanted me to evaluate it, but like I said, I can't figure it out."

"Felger's mind works in mysterious ways." Daniel flashed her a brief smile.

Sam laughed. "I second that. So…" she looked at him intently, "what can I do for you?"

Daniel took of his glasses, leaned back and rubbed the base of his nose. "I don't like this."

"This being...? Vala?"

"Her being away, when…" he paused, "when things are still like this."

He pointed at his head. "She's been gone for three days now, and not a word."

Sam took a while before she answered. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

Daniel sighed. "I don't know."

"He's a nice kid, you know. She'll be fine."

"Why am I the only one that hasn't noticed this guy before?"

"Well, you haven't had a reason to before now."

He sighed heavy. Again.

"You really need to make up your mind about her Daniel, because it starting to affect your work and the team." Sam came around her desk and handed him a paper. "This is where she is. Why don't you call her?"

He took the paper and looked down at the phone number and address scribbled in that characteristically style that said Vala. "I don't know."

"She…"

"Wait…" Daniel interrupted her and held up his hand.

"What?"

"Shush! I hear something."

Sam mouthed 'Vala?' and he nodded.

_Daniel!_

_Help!_

He rose quickly. "Something's wrong. She just called my name for help."

"Did she say anything else?"

"No. The connection is getting weaker by the moment. Help is all I heard." He spun around so quickly that he almost tripped over his own feet and said, almost frantically; " I need a phone!"

Sam pointed to her desk. Daniel leaped to the desk, picked up the phone and dialed the number Vala had written on the paper. He waited for the number to connect.

"The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected."

He gave Sam a worried look. "Disconnected. We need to talk to General Landry."

_Help me!_

* * *

"Are you sure?" Landry gave him an intent stare.

"Yes! She called me for help. Twice! She wouldn't do that if she didn't really mean it. Not like that. She sounded frantic."

"Colonel?" Landry turned to Sam.

"I'm with Daniel on this, General. Something is definitely wrong. The number was disconnected."

"Right." Landry rose from behind his desk. "You better get going then."

Daniel opened the door and walked out with Sam and Landry in tow.

"I'll have Walter put us on standby until you can assess the situation."

"Good." Sam looked at Daniel. "I'll get Teal'c."

* * *

Daniel felt as though he wore clothes lined with fire ants. He couldn't sit still and changed position repeatedly. He looked out the window of the car. Beautiful scenery was flashing by, but all he could think about was Vala. _Go figure._ The one time he actually wanted to hear her voice in his head, he couldn't connect. He leaned forward to the driving seat, but before he had a chance to say anything, Sam spoke;

"I know you're impatient, but if you ask me one more time if we're there yet, I swear to God Daniel…"

Teal'c gave him a quick glance from the passenger side. "Indeed."

He leaned back again, in silence. Vala was apparently not the only woman, or alien, he could annoy without effort.

"Do you have the coordinates?" Sam slowed down the car.

Teal'c looked at the map and then the GPS. "We are not far."

Sam made a right turn onto a dirt road and the forest seemed to devour them. She drove into a clearing and parked the car. Daniel jumped out, quickly, spinning around without seeing anything. "But…there's nothing here."

Sam joined him. "We're in the right place. According to the address she gave me, this is where the inn should have been."

Teal'c began to look around.

Daniel turned to Sam. "What, exactly, did she tell you?"

"Nothing more than I´ve already told you. She said Lieutenant Abrams had asked her to come with him for a short vacation. They had booked rooms at the small inn a few miles from town."

"Rooms? As in two rooms? One each?"

"Yes, Daniel, separate rooms." Sam gave him a comforting clap on the shoulder.

Daniel looked around the clearing again. "It must have been a trap. He loured her here. But why?"

"We'll find out. Don't worry; you'll have her back in no time." Daniel gave her a wordless stare, but avoided to meet her eye. He turned to Teal'c, who had knelt in the middle of the clearing.

"Have you found anything?"

Teal'c pointed to the ground. "A ship has been parked here."

"So, she may not even be on the planet? How the hell are we going to find her now?"

_Don't panic!_ Daniel spun around. Had someone said something, or had he thought out loud? He took a deep breath and looked as Teal'c and Sam inspected the imprint of the ship. He was clearly not in his right mind. Vala. Always Vala. When he found that woman he was going to…_CARGO SHIP, dumb ass!_

"I knew I heard something!"

"What?" Sam and Teal'c both looked at him. "Can you hear her?"

"She's in a cargo ship."

"Where?"

Daniel shook his head.

Sam took out a phone from her coat pocket. "We'll need to inform General Landry so they can start monitoring the surface and see if any satellites have detected any unknown signals."

Daniel and Teal'c walked back to the car.

"Do not worry Daniel Jackson. Vala Mal Doran is a sufficient and imaginative woman. She will be fine."

"Yes, thank you," he said sarcastically, "We know all of the admiration you feel for the woman."

Teal'c didn't respond. Daniel sighed and drew his fingers through his hair. He turne do Teal'c.

"I'm sorr…" The sentence was left unfinished as he tumbled to the ground.

"Are you all right?" Teal'c helped him up again.

"Yes, fine." Daniel looked down at a small hole. It seemed handmade and of some reason he felt that he needed to inspect it further. He knelt down and showed his hand in. There was something there not made of dirt. He grabbed it and hauled it out. It was a light fabric, black, lace, and very familiar.

"What have you found Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c leaned closer to inspect but Daniel crumbled it up to a ball and put it in his pocket.

Daniel did not meet the questioning glance Teal'c gave him.

He cleared his throat. "We, eh, can safely say that Vala has been here."

"What did you find?" Sam looked at Daniel, then Teal'c, who remained silent.

Daniel's cheeks became crimson read.

"Something I unwillingly paid for."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Sam tried to hide a smirk. Daniel tried not to notice and got into the car again. "We need to get back to base."


	20. Chapter 20

When they came back to base again, Sam went directly to the nearest computer to begin the search for the cargo ship. All Daniel could do was…nothing, and he felt like screaming. Idly standing on the side-lines when Vala was in distress was not his usual modus operandi. He usually jumped head in first trying to keep her safe, which was not the easiest thing in the world, but yet something he did without thinking. Not this time. An hour later Sam banned him from the room. Even Walter had eyed him suspiciously. Teal'c led him to his quarters.

"Teal'c" Daniel paused in front of the door, "I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I understand. You worry about Vala Mal Doran."

"Yes."

"Let us Kel'no'reem Daniel Jackson."

"I don't think I can."

"You need to regain control over your emotions."

"Why? I can't think. I'm going out of my mind."

"Kel'no'reem will help you concentrate."

"Right." They entered the room, but Daniel kept pacing the floor.

"It might help if you sit."

Daniel sat down, unwillingly. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe slowly. His mind was not cooperating at first, but after a few minutes he felt his breathing sound less constrained. Another few minutes and he felt his muscles relax and his mind finally letting go. He took a deep breath and would probably have fallen asleep had not someone interrupted.

"_Where the hell have you been?"_

"_What?"_

"_I have been trying to contact you for three days!" _

"_Vala?"_

"_Who else are you hiding in there?"_

"_Dr Lam said that the connection would disappear over time."_

"_I need help I'm in…trouble."_

"_We know. Sam is working on trying to locate the ship. Or at least find out where it has been."_

"_So you got that? That I'm on a cargo ship?"_

"_Yes. What happened?"_

"_We drove to the inn, but when we arrived I realised he had booked a cargo hold at the Goa'uld B&B. I tried my best not to board, but, well, here I am, bound and gagged. The nerve!" _

"_Do you know where you are?"_

"_It's not like there are any windows back here. We went into hyperspace soon after we broke orbit."_

"_Have they said anything indicating where they are taking you? And who are they?"_

"_Nope. They have been extremely tight-lipped. The usual Jaffa style."_

"_Jaffa?"_

"_Yes, based on the front head bumper, they once served __Aphrodite__. Although, that's rather unlikely nowadays."_

"_What do they want with you?"_

"_How would I know? They're as talkative as Teal'c."_

_They fell silent. _

"_Daniel, are you still there?"_

"_I'm here. Are…are you okay?"_

"_Under the circumstances, I guess I am. Please find me."_

"_I won't leave you out there."_

"_Daniel…they…"_

"_Vala?" _

"…_stop...planet…ruin…before." _

"_VALA!"_

Everything went silent and Daniel could hear his rapid breathing. He opened his eyes and found Teal'c and Dr. Lam standing over him.

"He's coming to. You gave us a scare Dr. Jackson."

Daniel looked at Teal'c. "What happened?"

"You collapsed. I summoned Dr. Lam."

"Can you sit up?" Teal'c and Dr. Lam helped him to a chair. His head pounded heavily and he felt nauseated. He leaned forward and put his head between his legs. When he finally sat up again they had been joined by Sam and General Landry.

"What happened?" Sam looked worried.

"I heard her. Vala. She's still alive. Kidnapped by Jaffa that once served Aphrodite."

"Did she tell you where she was?"

"I don't know…it's all muddled and the connection broke before she…" He sighed. "I think she was trying to tell me something." Daniel rose. "There was something about a ruin."

"You don't think that they brought her back to the planet?" Sam looked at Daniel. "It's the only connection we have. If they served Aphrodite it would seem likely."

"But why?" General Landry asked. "You yourself said that the planet was in ruins and based on the readings and your experiences would suggest it is uninhabitable."

"Would it?" Sam indicated towards Teal'c. "The Jaffa physiology seems to protect against most of the effects. I still have traces of Jolinar and was not as affected as Daniel, Vala and Colonel Mitchell."

"Permission to go back, General." Daniel headed towards the door, trying to push through General Landry and Teal'c.

"Denied, Dr. Jackson. You're in no state and we can't risk contaminating another team with whatever it was you got."

"Is it not possible to counter affect some of the effects?" Everybody turned to Teal'c.

Sam pondered the question and Dr. Lam inclined her head. "Possibly. But," she looked at Sam, "we need to do some work first."

General Landry nodded. "Go. You," he pointed at Daniel, "will join Colonel Mitchell in the infirmary."

Daniel tried to protest.

"There's no point arguing, Dr. Jackson, not unless you want to forgo this mission."

Daniel sighed, but yielded. _More waiting. Great._


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty four hours later, General Landry called for a meeting in the briefing room.

"How far along are you with the antidote?" Landry looked to Sam.

"We think we have located an inhibitor in my blood and we found a similar marker in the blood Teal'c gave. Dr. Lam is finishing it as we speak. However, we won't know how effective it is until we try it."

"Right." Landry turned to Teal'c. "Have your contacts heard anything about any Jaffa activity concerning Aphrodite?"

"Jaffa previously loyal to Aphrodite has converged on several planets, but to what purpose remains unknown."

"Can we assume that it has something to do with capturing Vala?"

Teal'c inclined his head. "It would seem likely."

"Dr. Jackson, what more can you tell us about this Goa'uld?"

"Well, Aphrodite was apparently never considered a real threat by anyone. She might not have shared the normal Goa'uld aspirations of domination, death and mayhem; but she wasn't interested in going against the System Lords. She was mostly left to her own devices, even by them, as apparently the, eh, debauchery that took place in her court was even too much for many of the Goa'uld. That says a lot. Still, the System Lords gladly took her territory which was extremely prosperous, and it was divided among them after Quetesh killed Aphrodite's host. She seemed to have disappeared after that. I couldn't find any information that she took another host or that she was actually killed. Aphrodite simply disappeared and her Jaffa disbanded. I think that this is when she was reborn as Venus, the Roman goddess of love.

Mitchell stared at him, rubbing his temples. "There´s more than one?"

"There's no reference to that Venus was a Goa'uld which make me believe that she might have reinvented herself on Earth as Venus, but posing a human. It would explain why Aphrodite disappeared."

"But," Mitchell looked confused, "didn't you say that Venus was a goddess? How could she have posed as a human but still be a goddess?"

The entire table turned to stare at him. Sam looked worried. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I just meant…" He gesticulated with his hands.

Daniel continued, "She probably did the same things as all other individuals that have been canonized, she set up shop in a temple, had a fairly large entourage and followers that spread her words. Since she appears to have been more concerned with being loved than retaining territory, it's not an unlikely scenario. She seemed to have been contempt as long as she could continue her orgies."

Landry looked thoughtful. "How does this tie in with Vala being kidnapped and what does she want?"

"Who knows…she's been out of the game for quite some time, maybe she sees the political situation as a perfect opportunity to make a comeback. If Quetesh really killed her host, then maybe she is out for revenge, or perhaps a new host."

"So, to sum up, Vala is either facing being killed or taken as a host. Do we have any inkling when this is supposed to happen?" Landry looked at the faces around the table.

Daniel answered. "The most popular Greek myth on her birth states that it occurred as a consequence of male castration. The, eh, bits were thrown in the sea creating a foam and Aphrodite emerged."

"Oh Lord, have mercy." Mitchell muttered under his breath, shifted uncomfortably and gently crossed his legs.

"Were there water close to the ruins?" Landry looked at Sam. "What did the initial survey show?"

"The ruins are located in the middle of a large landmass that covers almost half the planet. There might be underwater springs, but the geological data is still being processed."

"Dr. Jackson?"

"Another myth on her birth suggests she was the daughter of Zeus, and links her to previous mythology concerning Mother Earth, where the goddess was represented as fertile soil. This would fit with what we discovered on the planet."

"When then are we to expect this rebirth through fertile soil?"

Daniel lifted his shoulders in a hopeless gesture. "Your guess is as good as mine, all I can tell you from the mythology are that it didn't occur instantaneously."

Landry focused his gaze on Daniel. "So we can assume that she is still unharmed? Have you been in contact with her again?"

"I have heard the odd one or two thoughts, but nothing cohesive, as yesterday. There's been no hint of any immediate alarm though, so I believe we can assume she is still…herself." _For better or worse._

"_Hey! I heard that!"_

"_Of course you did."_

Daniel tried to shake off her voice. Sometime he wasn't sure if he imagined it or not. He started rearranging his papers. "I believe our best approach is to locate some of her loyal Jaffa and pose as followers to Aphrodite. That will surely led us to where they are holding Vala."

Landry nodded in agreement. "You have a go people. After a visit to the infirmary and Dr. Lam."

They rose and left the briefing room. Mitchell followed Landry and Daniel could hear him saying…"Eh, General, would it be possible to sit this one out?" Sam looked worried and turned to Daniel. "Do you think he's all right?"

"I seriously doubt it. He still can't look Teal'c in the eye."

Sam swallowed a short laughter. She patted his arm. "We're going to find her."

"I know."

"_We're going to bring you home." _

"_About time! I'm dying here, and Daniel," _she whimpered, "_my hair is all frizzy…"_

* * *

Inoculated and dressed in appropriate garments, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c gated to Stargate close to Aphrodite's planet where several of her Jaffa had been spotted. They waited for almost two days until something eventually started to happen. The word had started to spread, Aphrodite was returning and several human followers had started to arrive so they had blended with the crowds that had been forming.

"Why aren't we gating to the planet?" Sam impatiently scanned the crowds which was getting larger by the minute.

"It would appear that we are waiting for something." Teal'c kept his eyes looked at the Jaffa.

"Or someone…" Daniel hinted to the newly arrived group of Jaffa carrying an ornamental sedan chair that had just come through the gate. "Don't tell me…"he swore under his breath as the chair was lowered to the ground and a familiar face emerged from it. "Vala"

"It would not appear that she is in mortal danger."

"Not yet, anyway." Daniel muttered and glared at Vala who was apparently giving out orders to the Jaffa.

Sam indicated to one of the men standing behind her. "Abrams. He's here. No wonder we couldn't find him."

"I don't get it." Daniel sat back, but didn't take his eyes off Vala. "She's being treated and acts as a queen. She was almost hysterical three days ago."

Sam dragged him to his feet. "We can dwell on that fact later. It seems as though we are about to leave."

The entire crowd, which had grown to several hundred over the past days started to move towards the gate and as the event horizon formed they joined a small group of travellers with their heads down. After the sedan chair had gone through, the Jaffa urged the crowd on. When they stepped out on the other side of the gate they could hardly believe their eyes. It was the same planet as before, but it was more lustrous, greener, and more intense. There were flowers, trees and shrubs that hadn't been there during their last visit.

"What did I tell you…"Daniel spotted the ruins but they were walking in the opposite direction, "Mother Earth and her fruitful soil."

Sam bent down and scooped up some dirt in her hand. "I don't know what they put in the water, but I need to take samples."

"We should not draw unwanted attention to ourselves." Teal'c urged her on.

"Ditch the dirt Sam. We've got more pressing matters to attend." Daniels eyes continued to follow the sedan chair as it made its way through the forest.


	22. Chapter 22

After having walked for the better part of an hour the Jaffa set down the sedan chair and as Vala once again emerged and started to give out orders, the crowd was ushered to a clearing and ordered to form a half-moon circle along the treeline. Vala stepped into the centre and began speaking.

"What's she saying?" Sam tried to look over the shoulder of the men standing in front of her.

"A blessing." Teal'c standing just behind her took a steady grip around her hips and lifter her up so she could see.

"Oh…" Sam shifted uncomfortably, "I see. You can put me down now."

Teal'c slowly lowered her to the ground again.

"Something's wrong." Daniel stared intently at Vala. "Look at her eyes. It's like she's not there, and I'm trying my best to contact her. I get nothing."

"Dr Lam said that your ability would disappear over time." Sam gained a glance of Vala as the man in front of her shifted.

"Yes, but proximity enhances it and we're back on the planet. I should be able to hear at least some of her thoughts."

"Maybe it lost its effects because of the inhibitor."

Daniel scratched his scalp, while continuing to follow Vala's every movement.

"I believe you are correct Daniel Jackson. Vala Mal Doran does not seem like herself."

Sam touched his arm. "You don't believe she's been implanted already?"

"I don't…" Daniel stopped talking as Vala's words started to lose their strength. Her words came to a complete halt and she seemed, for a short moment, confused as she looked around. Daniel held his breath as several Jaffa rushed to her side. He could almost swear that he had seen a look of recognition in her eyes before she disappeared behind a wall of Jaffa. _Had she seen him?_ When the Jaffa went back to their positions a few moments later, her voice once again carried the same strength as before. She turned from the crowd so Daniel could no longer see her eyes, but he was sure, her eyes would once again be empty.

"What just happened?" Daniel voice was full of concern. "You did see that, didn't you?"

"Indeed."

"Yes, but what are we dealing with? Mind-control?" Sam dew back, closer to the treeline and continued to whisper, "Is she fighting over control over her body because she has been implanted or because of something else?"

Before Daniel or Teal'c had any chance of answering her, the crowd starting to chant.

"They pledge their love to Aphrodite, but…" Daniel listened intently, "They're not speaking any Goa'uld dialect, they're speaking Ancient."

"What?" Sam looked as surprised as he did. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It doesn't make sense. Why would they pledge their love to Aphrodite in Ancient?"

"Well, she's a Goa'uld. They assimilate."

"Under normal circumstances I would say yes or maybe, but not like this."

The crowd continued to chant and Vala started to wave her hands in large movements. The air shifted and became thicker; it became increasingly more difficult to breath but the crowd continued. Both Sam and Daniel started to cough.

"Look!" Teal'c pointed to the clearing in front of them. The air seemed full of waves and as the crowd finally stopped their chant, the forest disappeared and a great temple emerged.

Sam whispered, "It's a shield! How could we have missed that?"

Daniel continued to stare at the temple. An ancient temple. His archaeological brain wanted to run as fast as it could to the nearest pillar and start reading the inscriptions. It was as close as he could come to a wet dream. He almost didn't register that a group of Jaffa came up and lead Vala away to the sedan chair.

Sam was still amazed by the cloaking shield. "It must have been sound activated, resonating to the chant of the crowd. It's similar to the shield on Atlantis. We really need to take a look at the generator…"

Daniel had regained his composure and couldn't help commenting. "Leave your McKay at home, please; we're here with one purpose. To get Vala back."

The Jaffa slowly carried the sedan chair up the temple stairs into the temple.

"You didn't just compare me with McKay?" Sam's voice came up a pitch.

"I did. Now keep your voice low. The Jaffa is returning."

The crowd were now ushered towards the side of the temple and ordered to set up camp.

"You. Kree!"

Startled, they looked around. A Jaffa was pointing at Daniel.

"Aphrodite wants you."

Before he could say or do anything two burly Jaffa came up from behind, flanked him and half carried, half dragged him away towards the temple stairs.

"You two" the Jaffa pointed to Sam and Teal'c, "join the others."

"O'boy," Sam looked as Daniel's frame disappeared into the temple, "this can't be good."

"Indeed."


	23. Chapter 23

"Kneel in front of your God!"

_"Not this, again_." Daniel was pushed down on his knees by the two Jaffa, which were still holding him in a firm grip. He looked up at Vala. She was sitting on an ornamented throne like chair, cushioned by richly decorated pillows. The Jaffa had brought him in to the temple's great meeting hall and the throne was placed on a small stage at the far end of the room. The entire hall was almost engulfed in large plants that cling to the walls and came down from the ceiling as Christmas decorations. He swallowed and couldn't take his eyes of her as she stood, dismissed the Jaffa and slowly came down the stair from the stage. He sighed with relief as the Jaffa let him go and rubbed his sore arms. She came to stand in front of him, dressed in a provocative dress that revealed more than it concealed. Vala lifted her hand to his head and drew her fingers through his hair. He remained completely still, as her grip tightened. Suddenly she yanked his head back and Daniel felt as though she was pulling every strand of hair from its roots. They came face to face and he eyed at her intently. Was this Vala or Aphrodite? He wasn't sure.

"Daniel?" It was spoken tentatively. "Help me!"

He saw her sway for a second, then her grip loosened and she fell to the floor. "_I didn't do that!"_ Scared he looked around, waiting for the Jaffa to seize him, but no one came running. They were alone. He bent down and checked her pulse and her breathing. She was still alive. Again he scanned the room, apart from the chair; it didn't have any other furniture. He quickly rose to his feet. The layout of this temple reminded him of the one that he had become trapped in the last time, and he took a chance that there would also be smaller chambers alongside one of the walls. He lifted Vala in his arms and began to look for an entrance behind the plants. It took him a few minutes but he found a similar corridor as last time, with several chambers. The first he entered was fashioned with several large pillows on the floor. He gently lowered Vala onto a pile. She still hadn't come to. He closed the door to the chamber, sat down by Vala's side and found his radio that he had hidden under his clothes. He signalled Sam and Teal'c and hoped that they would be able to answer. He sat back and waited.

"Daniel?" Sam's voice appeared from the radio. "Are you ok? We had to wait before answering. There's Jaffa everywhere."

It had been almost fifteen minutes since he had signalled.

"I'm fine."

"Vala?"

"She's here with me. Out cold." Daniel looked down at her and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"What happened?"

"She fainted, struggling for control. She pleaded with me to help her just before she sailed to the floor." He sighed and drew his fingers through his hair.

"Where are you now?"

"We're cooped up in a small chamber, on the east side."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm stuck here until she wakes up. There'se too many Jaffa for an extraction. I think we need to play this out until we know what they've done to her."

"Be careful."

The radio went silent. Daniel hid it beneath his clothes once more. He leaned back against the wall intending to keep guard.

* * *

"_Daniel! You came!"_

"_I said I would, didn't I?"_

"_We need to get out of here. Like now!"_

"_Are you all right?"_

"_Do you mean – I'm I a Goa'uld? No! This is something much worse."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She's trying to take over me. She's pushing me out, bit by bit."_

"_Mind-control?"_

"_No. Her essence literally enters me. I can't sustain her for long, not until the ceremony is completed, then she'll take my body for her own."_

"_That doesn't sound like the Goa'uld."_

"_Daniel, I think she's Orai."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_She feeds from their love, but in order to experience human pleasures, she needs to possess a human body. She was drawn to our, eh…emotions when we came through the gate and she found a way in when we got psychically linked."_

"_Our emotions?" _

"_Daniel! You need to wake up now."_

"_Don't change the subject. What emotions?"_

"_NOW!"_

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Daniel could feel himself yawn. A warm body snuggled closer, he sighed with delight. His arm held it in a lose grip and he placed a light kiss on the tip of its head. It murmured _"Daniel"_ and he could feel himself smile. The knock on the door became more forceful and yanked him back to reality. He opened his eyes. He'd fallen asleep. Vala was resting peacefully in his arms. When he moved, she too began to stir, disturbed by the knocking. The door swung open and a Jaffa entered the room.

Vala looked up; Daniel couldn't see her face as she turned towards the Jaffa.

"Go away."

The Jaffa gave her an uncertain look, until she said it once more, forcefully. He hesitated for a moment, but left the room and closed the door. Daniel sighed with relief and slowly released Vala and tried to sit up, but warm hands kept pushing him back and finding their way under the layers of clothes he was wearing. He jumped when they came into contact with naked skin.

"Hey!" He looked down at her upturned face.

"Oh, come on Daniel. You´re such a tease. We have the perfect opportunity to be naughty. No one will mind." She smiled. "They encourage such behaviour here. I I must remember to suggest a few, eh, changes for the SGC to General Landry."

He pushed away her hands and forced her to sit up.

"You're…you?"

"Of course, I am. I would've been extremely angry had you slept with another woman."

"We did NOT sleep together!"

"Of course we did. I slept, you slept, we slept."

He rose from the pillows, uncertain of what to do next, with either situation. There was obviously Jaffa on the opposite side of the door. He went over his options, which were few.

"…or," Vala had crept up to his legs, put her arms around them and gazed up at him with a sultry glean, "…or, I could be your God and you my sexy love-slave."

Daniel held his breath and didn't dare to think of fear that she would hear him. Her smile widened as she looked at him. "_Damn!"_ They stared at each other for a moment that lasted a few seconds, but felt like a lifetime. Then she released him and stood up.

"Her thoughts are…eh, infectious…and quite interesting. You would blush if you knew what she wanted to do with you." She didn't look at him but focused on a non-existent wrinkle on her skirt. Daniel went absolutely rigid as Vala's thoughts filled his head. He blushed. All over. His heart was pounding in his ears as blood rushed in the opposite direction of his brain.

Vala cleared her throat. "There's a small stair leading out to the back terrace. We could probably go that way."

Still caught in the whirlwind of her thoughts, Daniel exhaled and swallowed with relief, and something that, oddly enough, felt much like regret.

"That, eh, sounds good. Where's the stairs?" He still hadn't regained full control of his voice. It was a pitch too high.

"Just behind the throne."

"So we need to go back to the great hall? How do you propose we do that?"

She gave him a confused look. "We'll walk…?"

"Yes, but won't the Jaffa notice?"

"Aphrodite has been using my body and the moments she can stay grow longer. They won't know, unless you tell them."

"So, the dream I just had, it wasn't a dream?"

Vala shock her head. "No. I'll go out first. You follow behind."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your God and you're my slave."

Daniel noticed that she left out the word love that she used previously. She smiled sunnily at him.

"…_and because I know the way and you don't. Men are just such simple creatures_."

"What?" Daniel looked up.

Vala cast him an innocent glance, while her eyes played with merriment. "I didn't say anything."

Before he could reply, Vala had opened the door and walked out.

"Wait!"


	24. Chapter 24

He caught up with Vala in a few long strides. She walked in a slow pace while calmly looking at the Jaffa standing guard at the entry to the great hall. Daniel held his head down and tried to look as subservient as possible. No need to cause the Jaffa trying to do their best Teal'c impersonation with their eyebrows. Vala cast him a silent, sideways glance, a smile lingered at the corner of her lips. He frowned.

"_You're good at that…" _

"_At what?"_

"_To look like you're being obedient. We should really try that under better circumstances."_

The visual image she conjured up in his head made the hair on his neck stand, and yet again within the space of ten minutes she had him flushed and his thoughts in a state of disarray. He starred at the floor, tried to count the stones. Vala couldn't help to let out a small laugh. This caused the nearest Jaffa took a step closer, but she gave him a dismissive wave and pointed to Daniel.

"This one pleases me." The Jaffa looked doubtfully at Daniel, scanning him from top to toe, then nodded and gave her a slight bow, before resuming to his original post.

They reached the great hall and made their way past the throne to the door leading to the stairs to the back terrace. They went down the stairs and were met by several Jaffa in waiting at the bottom of the stairs, all of which stopped in their chores and bowed.

"My lady Aphrodite, is there anything you require?"

Vala stopped and grabbed hold of Daniel, then smiled ruefully, while following the side of his jaw with his finger.

"Privacy. I have…a new toy. Leave us."

They bowed again and ascended the stairs leaving the way out to the back terrace free.

Daniel shrugged her off and looked at her, looking slightly offended, but refocused on the entrance to the terrace so quickly that Vala couldn't be sure. Had she offended his male sensibilities by comparing him with a toy? She shook her head. _Tauri men_.

"I heard that." Daniel had his back to her as he looked out onto the terrace. "The coast is clear."

A noise behind had him turn around. Vala lay slumped on the floor. He knelt at her side muttering "Not again" and checked her breathing. He gently gave her a shake. She opened her eyes after a few seconds and starred dizzily at him as Daniel helped her up from the floor.

"_We need to leave now."_

There was no answer.

"_Now, Vala!" _

The woman in his arms was unresponsive to his thoughts. He released her and she smiled regally, before yelling: "JAFFA, KREE!"

It took all about two seconds before they were overrun by Jaffa.

The next thing Daniel knew was waking up with a blistering headache. As he opened his eyes and tried to take in his surroundings which was proving difficult. They had taken his glasses. All he could see were dizzy outlines and the pounding in his head didn't make things easier to focus. He rose slowly and sought support from the nearest wall and tried to regain his balance and bearings. He was held in a similar room to the one that he and Vala had spent the night in. It was bigger and had small windows at the top of the wall for light, but it was furnished in much the same fashion.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, trying to remember what had just happened. Aphrodite had obviously taken possession of Vala's body again. His sighed heavily and felt a sudden chill as a breeze from the open windows engulfed his body. He realised that he had been stripped from the waste up. _Shit_! They had taken the radio he had been hiding in the folds of his shirt.

"Welcome."

He was not alone.

Startled he looked up and focused his gaze on a young man clad in a brightly colored sarong. He too was undressed from the waste up.

"You are a chosen one."

Daniel squinted at him. "What?"

"Would you like some wine?" The man indicated towards a small table where food and drink had been laid out.

Daniel shook his head. "What is this?"

"You have been chosen and been brought to the first stable."

"Stable?" A suspicious thought formed in his mind.

"We are the first to serve our lady Aphrodite."

"And by serve you mean…?"

The man smiled. "It is a blessing and honour to serve. I'm Rannus." He bowed.

Daniel straightened and scanned the room more intently, or as much as he was able without glasses and muttered. "Well, this one won't be serving anything to anyone!"

"But..?" Rannus looked at him in astonishment, and then his expression changed to one of worry. He lowered gaze, and his voice. "Are you," he hesitated, "…unable to serve?"

In a movement that was so ingrained in the most primal place in his brain his arms automatically crossed to shield and protect. "What! No!"

"Do you prefer to serve…other, eh, gods?"

"NO!" Daniels voice pitched.

"To bring pleasure to the gods is our purpose. There is no greater honour."

"Not my honour. It's nothing pleasurable about it."

Rannus shook his head in amusement, as he couldn't really believe what Daniel was saying. He indicated towards the table of food again. "Please, won't you have some sustenance; we need to remain healthy and strong."

Daniel didn't immediately respond. "Is that the only way out of here?" He pointed to the door.

Rannus frowned. "Why would you want to leave?"


	25. Chapter 25

Sam and Teal'c did their best to blend into the crowds of the camp. More people arrived by the hour, so there was not difficulty remaining undetected. They had mapped the outside perimeter and they had followed the Jaffa guard change closely.

"We haven't heard from Daniel since last night." Sam looked worried.

Teal'c bowed affirming her suspicions but said; "Daniel Jackson is more than capable to fend for himself."

"I know, but something must've gone wrong."

"Perhaps it is time for us to enter the temple with the next group of worshipers."

Sam gazed towards the temple, and nodded in agreement. "If we locate Vala, or Aphrodite, Daniel can't be far away.

"Indeed." He paused as he followed the movements of the closest Jaffa. "They both seem to share a proclivity towards Tauri men."

Sam laughed silently. "Man. Not men. But, I think that has more to do with Vala's nature than Aphrodite's."

Teal'c gave her a thoughtful stare. "Interesting."

"What're you thinking?"

"That would indicate that the host can influence its possessor."

"Yeah…" Sam looked up towards the temple again with a crease between her brows. "That might come in handy."

They gathered their belongings, raised their hoods, and proceeded to the group that had gathered at the foot of the temple stairs. As they slowly made their way up the stairs, escorted by several Jaffa, Sam was once again struck by the few number of Jaffa there actually were in attendance of Aphrodite. If they could time their escape, it would play to their advantage. The group was ushered through the great hall and driven towards the throne where Vala was lounging. She seemed totally at ease. The group knelt in front of her and prayers were said and songs were sung. Vala had closed her eyes and seemed to absorb their praise and worship. Either that or she was asleep. Sam was starting to feel a slight pain in her knees after about thirty minutes of kneeling, but kept her head down and did her best not to rouse suspicion. Teal'c located a few feet in front of her, did the same, not trying to show his mark. When they were finally allowed to rise from, Vala too rose from her throne and stepped down to her followers. Everyone went perfectly still as she moved among them and offered her hand to them to kiss. Sam did her best to melt into the background but was unsuccessful as Vala stopped right in front of her and placed her hand on her head as to bless her. Sam bowed and Vala gently whispered over her head.

"Do not worry my child, your brother is safe, but be aware of his steps, for he may go to a place where the sun will not shine."

Quick to hide her surprise at the words spoken to her Sam looked up and met Vala's eyes, Not Aphrodite. "The scripture on the walls will lead him to the heavenly stairs when the moon rises."

Sam looked down towards the floor again. If she had interpreted Vala correctly, she knew where Daniel was, or at least where he would be. Tonight.


	26. Chapter 26

After having searched the room from top to bottom, without finding any obvious way out, Daniel finally sat down on a surprisingly deliciously plush cushion. Rannus offered him a plate of fruit. "You must eat." Daniel looked at it suspiciously, but realised he was famished. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. He took a bite of what looked like a grape. It didn't taste like any grape he had ever eaten, but the moist of the pulp and the sweetness was indeed tasteful. He wordlessly inclined his thanks to Rannus while continuing to enjoy the fruit. He silently kept eating, trying his best not to think. But it was difficult; all he could think about was Vala, which was difficult on any ordinary day when she was NOT in his head. He leaned back and closed his eyes and took a deep breath and tried to conjure up a brief moment of peace.

"_Daniel?"_

Caught off guard, it felt almost like he jumped 10 feet straight up in the air. _What the hell?! _Then he realised who it was and where it came from. He did his best to find his composure again.

"_Vala. Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, but they have me looked up for the night. Daniel, they gaged me and tied both my feet and hands."_ She added a whimpering sound.

"_Why?" _

"_They didn't want to take any chances. Tomorrow is the ceremony. We need to get out of here tonight."_

"_Yes, but how? I'm looked in too, if you care to remember. On your order I might add."_

"_Sorry about that. But there is a way out, that's why I chose that chamber. Haven't you found it yet?"_ She sounded genially surprised.

"_No"_ he added sullenly.

"_But…there's stone everywhere!"_

"_I HAVE had other things on my mind!"_

"_Yes, but stone Daniel. You like stone?"_

"_Yes, I like stone."_

"_Didn't you see the writing on the walls?"_

"_Where?"_

"_Behind the tapestry, on the south wall."_

"_Oh." _

"_You didn't look behind the tapestry. Hrm…you are distracted."_

"_No! Yes! Fine! I didn't look there…specifically."_

"_Then I suggest you do. Now."_

Daniel rose and headed straight for the tapestry. He yanked it down. Rannus protested, but he waved him off. There on the wall was an inscription. Not unlike the one they had found in corridor in the ruins. That meant that there had to be a trapdoor somewhere. If he could find it, and if the layout was similar, he had found his way out.

"_Finally." _

"_Stay out of my head Vala. I'm thinking."_

"_You could've fooled me." _

"_Just give it a rest, will you. For now, at least. _

"_Fine. As you wish. I told Sam about the plan by the way."_

"_What plan?" _

"_The one you just 'came up with' in my head. That's the one."_

Daniel sighed. This was beginning to wear on him. Not knowing if his thoughts were his own, or his feelings for that matter.

Vala, seemingly forgetful of her promise to keep silent continued. _"You have until midnight to find the trapdoor, get me and then met up with Sam and Teal'c and get as far away from this place as possible."_


	27. Chapter 27

It didn't take him long to figure out how to open the trapdoor. Rannus on the other hand seemed absolutely distraught at the thought of Daniel forgoing on their responsibility towards Aphrodite. When he tried to haul himself down the trapdoor, Rannus seemed determined to stop him and was about to send the alarm so Daniel had no other option than to knock him out cold. It took some effort though, since he was surprisingly strong and limber. When he finally clocked him he ripped the tapestry into shreds and made makeshift restraints. And a gag. He did not need the Jaffa on the other side of the door to come running before he had found Vala.

With the trapdoor open Daniel made his way down into the expected darkness. Once again he fell at least a few floors and hitting the ground this time with only a sarong tied around his waist left him with bruises and several scrapes. He hit one knee so hard that it was difficult to stand, so he was forced to hop on one foot in his search for the nearest wall. He found himself in a similar chamber, though slightly smaller than the one he had been in in the ruins, but this time, knowing what he was looking for, took considerably less time. But, it still felt like hours. Hopping, and crawling, he eventually found the opening leading to the stairs. Blinded by the darkness, he carefully traced the outline of the floor and walls and realised that he was standing on a small landing. This time he encountered a new problem though; there were two stairs going up. There also seemed to be one going in the opposite direction and that could only mean a possible way out.

Daniel tried his best to get Vala's attention, but failed. So, he was left having to guess which stair was the best one for him to clim. He finally decided on the one closest to the opening and the slowly descended, one step at a time. It took considerably more time to climb it, but it was a small price to pay to reach the top unharmed, especially considering that many of the steps had loose rocks.

Reaching the top and finding a door he let out a short sigh of relief. Now, he just had to locate Vala. The door was heavy and did not open easily, most likely because it had not been used for quite some time. Every time it squeaked he thought he would be found out and caught, but no one came running. Daniel peered out into the corridor in which the door was located. It was barely lit, but it was empty so he squeezed himself through the narrow opening he had managed to create. Quietly he made his way down the corridor; it took him some time to figure out where he was, by comparing what he already knew of the layout of this temple with the ruins. Drawing closer to a bend where the corridor changed direction he pressed closer to the wall, trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. Had it not been for the severity of the situation he would have laughed; a half-naked man in a sarong did most definitely stand out, no matter how much he pressed himself against a wall.

Daniel quickly got a glimpse of one burly Jaffa sitting on guard outside a room. It had to be where Vala was kept. He halted, unsure of how he would be able to enter the room undetected. Then he heard a loud snore. He allowed himself to take another look and realised that the Jaffa, though on duty, sat slumped leaning on his staff weapon, which he held in a tight grip. It was now or never. As quietly as he could Daniel made his way to the door, turned the key and slipped into the room.


	28. Chapter 28

The room was pitch-black. He did not dare move away from the door given the off chance he would bump into something, swear and rousing the sleeping Jaffa on the other side. He sighed and realised that making his way forward on hands and knees was probably the best strategy. He frowned, shook his head and lowered himself to the floor. Crawling on his knees, half clad in search of an ex-Goa'uld goddess half-possessed by an sex-crazed Ori posing as an Ancient Greek goddess was not what he had envisioned giving up his ascended membership. That much he was sure of, even though he didn't remember much of that time period of his life. It was demeaning, lowering even.

"_You should be used to it by now."_

"_Vala?"_

"_Were you expecting someone else? Teal'c? _

"_Where are you? I can't see anything."_

"_In the corner. Five feet straight ahead, just to your left."_

Daniel sighed again. He felt his way forward and just slightly managed to avoid a small table before reaching Vala. Propped on a few soft pillows she had been left tied and gagged.

"_Finally someone knows what to do with you."_

"_Hey! I heard that! Wait…how do you mean?" _

Daniel confirmed the ropes with his hands.

"_Well, it that is what you have in mind, I will not say no._" He sensed her smile.

He rose and slowly hoisted Vala up to her feet, took a strong hold of her waist, lifter her up and moved towards the door again, this time avoiding the table completely, despite having a non-complying Vala under his arm.

"_What are you doing? The ropes Daniel?"_

"_Aphrodite incoming when?" _

"_Fine, keep them on. But only until we out of the temple."_

Reaching the door he put her down again, but kept his arm around her waist. Vala leaned against him and raised her tightly restrained arms. Her hands met bear skin.

"_Daniel, are you naked?"_

_"You took my clothes!"_

_"I did? Hrm...I do not have any memories of an unclothing. And I would have. Especially yours."_

_"Well, someone took them and this is all I've go for the moment"_

His hands went to his hips to confirm the presence of the knot holding the sarong together. Vala's let her hands fall to where skin met fabric. Daniel pulled the knot tighter.

"_Concentrate! There's a Jaffa behind this door. Sleeping, sure, but that's one too many."_

"_How do you expect me to concentrate?! I have always wondered what's beneath those layers of greens and blues that you ALWAYS wear. This feels, eh, different. You are very soft."_

_"Soft?!"_

_"Well, not soft soft. But soft as in nice." _

She leaned her cheek on his shoulder. He tried to shrug her off. Which was not the easiest thing in the world, given that his arm was still firmly planted around her waist.

_"Are you not cold?" _She sounded genuinely concerned._  
_

Daniel hissed. "_YES! Now shut up!"_

"_Mum's the sentence."_

"_Word."_

"_What?"_

"_Never mind. I'm going to open this door and hope that luck is still on our side. We're going to slip, and then I'm taking you to the secret stairs at the end of the corridor. Be still, very still when I pick you up."_

The door slowly moved as Daniel pushed it open. Slightly ajar he made sure that the sleeping Jaffa was indeed still sleeping. After taking half a second to let his eyes grow accustom to the dim light in the corridor, he slowly eased himself and Vala through the small opening before taking a steady grip round Vala's waist again. Reaching the door did not take long, but it felt like a lifetime. Especially considering that he was fully aware of Vala's silent gaze on his chest. It was starting to become more and more difficult to breathe, but it had nothing to do with the weight he was carrying. He found the lever to the door, took them both through, released Vala on the small ledge leaning against the wall and slowly closed the door behind him. Only then did he allow himself to take a deep breath. This was to quote Vala's words from that fateful dinner, quite the outside of enough. Even for him.


	29. Chapter 29

Getting himself and Vala down the stairs was not the easiest thing in the world. It was dark so every step required careful consideration and the extra weight and how to balance demanded further calculations on his part. He carried her, well to be completely honest, he mostly dragged her. Much to her chagrin. But, in his defence, he was tired; not having slept or eaten properly for several days had started to take its toll. Not that she was particularly heavy. Oh no. At least that was what he told himself. And her. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs he could feel drops of sweat trickle down his bare back. Now they just had to find a door. The bottom landing was not big; he could probably have reached the opposing walls with his hands standing in the middle. He settled Vala in the closest corner and started to feel his way forward in locating the mechanism to open the door. It had to be here somewhere.

"_When are you going to untie me?" _

"_On the other side of the event horizon."_

"_You cannot be serious?!" _

There was not reply.

"_At least remove the gag."_

"_To what end?"_

"_So I can talk! Why else?"_

"_Even gaged you seem to have a problem with shutting up so I don't see the point."_

Vala sighed. Of frustration? Anger? Daniel wasn't sure, but finding the lever to open the door that he just knew had to be there somewhere felt more important than figuring out the workings of her mind. God knew he had tried.

"_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala."_

"_For heaven's sake! Shut up!"_

"_Not until you untie me. Lalalalalalalalalalalala."_

"_Safety first. We don't know if Aphrodite will put in an appearance anytime soon and given that prospect I rather you stay the way I found you."_

"_Lalalalalalalalalalalalala! _

Daniel sat down beside her, making a loud hissing sound.

"Fine!" He then proceeded to removing the gag and the ropes around her wrists and ankles. Vala rose and started to stretch.

"Finally!" She punched him hard in the chest.

"Ouch!"

"That's for waiting so long. Now let us find that door opener."

Being two searching the walls in the dark went quicker Daniel had to admit. They found the mechanism within minutes. Though strangely Vala continued to explore the walls. At least that is what she said every time her hands found their way onto his chest, back, shoulders and neck. Standing on his knees trying to open the door he was apparently 'fair game'. The door had not been opened in years, centuries even, and was essentially stuck. He tried to scrape away the dirt on the landing in hopes of at least finding a crack. The air was getting thin he thought. Next thing he knew, something hit him hard over the head. He lost consciousness. Again.

There was a fury clawing her way past the mist of his mind. Kissing. A siren that kept taunting him. Squeezing. A goddess that had him in his grip. Tight. Daniel felt himself floating, waves of passion surging below the surface of his skin, mixed with sheer feelings of pain as she poked, prodded and clawed. "Vala." He smiled.

"What?!" The fury straddling him turned into a demon and he felt himself being pushed aside. The pain woke him from the fog and he managed to open his eyes. It was dark. It took him a few seconds to regain his wits. He was still trapped on the landing, but not alone. Though Vala seemed to have left the building.

Aphrodite was storming above him. "You dare speak another woman's name in my presence?!" It had not been a dream. He felt strangely violated. And vulnerable.

"What?" Disorientated Daniel tried to sit up. "No?" he said tentatively and added more forcibly. "No. Dream. Just a dream." _Keep telling yourself that_.

Aphrodite's voice softened and she knelt beside him. She stroked his face with her hands. "I do not know why you fascinate me so human." She came closer and with Vala's face so close to his; he felt his body betray him. Again. _Hell and damnation_. If she kissed him again as she had in his dream he would probably not be able to resist her. But, she didn't kiss him; instead she placed his glasses on his nose, or at least tried to. He sat up and tucked them behind his ears.

"Thanks"

"Now take them off!"

"I just put them on."

"Not your eye piece." She tugged at his sarong, firmly tied around his hips.

"What! No! Not…no." He wasn't known for his speed, but he instinctively knew he hadn't moved faster up the stairs.

Aphrodite laughed merrily and clapped her hands and came running after him. "Yes, let us play. It will make your surrender that much sweeter." Daniel ran for his…life.


	30. Chapter 30

It might not have been the smartest of moves to run up the stairs, but it turned out to become a blessing in disguise. Not knowing the steps and where not to place her feet, it didn't take long until Aphrodite fell and knocked herself out cold. Daniel dragged her down to the bottom landing again and tided her hands and feet again. A little bit worse for wear, with a few bruises and a bump at the back of her head the size of a fist, he lodged her against the corner again. Vala would survive. He turned his attention to the door again and after a few attempts; almost depleting the remaining strength he had left in him, the door lodged.

By the time he turned to reach for Vala, she had awoken. They stared at each other in the dark, despite not being able meet each other's eyes. Daniel moved slowly. Vala tried to lift her head, and let out a painful moan.

"Given my restraints are back I assume that SHE came back. Did I, eh, she hurt you?"

No response.

"Why didn't you just leave me? I would have found a way back. Eventually."

"I'm here to rescue you."

"Are you sure?" Vala gave him a doubtful look. "We just seem to be knocking each other out."

There was a bittersweet tone to her voice and Daniel could imagine her smiling. But there was nothing to smile about this situation. Instead he felt a deep, deep irrational anger, especially towards her. She had caused this. Like everything else in his life that went haywire. So, he lashed out. It was the only emotion still available to him in his tired state.

"What the hell were you thinking? Going off with a complete stranger!"

"You want to have that conversation NOW?!"

"What…"

"Right! I get it." She hissed. "Stranger danger! Can you untie me now, please, so we can get out of here?"

"I think I want to keep the restraints on so I know that you're not going to turn into a sex crazed hoyden - again!"

She gave him a condescending, and rather cocky smile.

"Daniel, darling…" then she paused, "Untie me, NOW!"

The answer was simple. "No"

"Daniel!"

Before she could say anything else he had hauled her up from the floor. He then proceeded to take a firm grasp around her legs, just below her bottom and swung her over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting you out of here, as asked."

"I can walk. I don't need a bloody knight in shining armour!"

"Well, you got one anyway."

"Untie me now. I command you!"

"Not bloody likely. Shut up and don't move. You don't want me to drop you, now, do you?"

"You wouldn't dare!" She showed her fists into the back of his spine.

He stopped, and she felt his grip harden. "Try me."

She realised it was pointless and sighed heavily. "Fine. Just go! I have no intention of becoming the next Ori of love. Although…"

"Don't even think about it…"

"Have anybody told you that you are a dead bore, Daniel?"

"Yes."

"…and how would you say that men usually describe you?"

With Vala over his shoulder, it he had to really wiggle to get through the narrow opening between the door and the wall. When finally free, he rushed as fast as his baggage would permit, towards the nearest treeline. Sam and Teal'c would be waiting somewhere close. It took him a few minutes to find his bearings and another few minutes to actually find theirs, and at that moment an alarm sounded from the temple.

"They've realised she's missing. We need to go."

He took the lead, with the others holding fort behind him so that he, and Vala, would be able to reach the Stargate first.

"We'll keep them off as long as we can. We'll be right behind you."

Daniel ran, or at least tried to, tight-lipped and tense. Vala could feel his muscles tensing as she began to wiggle. She couldn't help herself.

"Did you have a bu-bu?" She placed her hands where she previously had punched him and said in a mocking baby-voice; "Shall Vala kiss and make it better?"

It did the trick. Daniel stopped and his grip around her eased.

"That's it. This taxi is closed." He was less than amused.

She fell hard to the ground.

"That hurt!"

"You'll live."

"You dropped me! Intentionally!

"You said you wanted to walk, so walk."

"But I'm…" she indicated towards here restraints.

"I'm sure you can figure something out." He added sarcastically, "You're apparently resourceful, aren't you?!"

She gave him a puzzling glance and they starred at each other, wordlessly, for a few seconds. He knelt down beside her and carefully stroked a piece of her tussled hair behind her ear.

"Just think, what would Pippi do?"

"But, you…you can't just leave me here! Not like this."

He rose again and looked down at her, with an expressionless face.

"Sure I can. Teal'c and Sam are just behind us."

Then he walked away. Vala was speechless. Almost.

"I should have let you die!"

He didn't turn around, but kept on walking.

"DANIEL! You worthless piece of Tauri dung. Keep running away, that's all you're good at."

He raised his hand and waved in response, but still didn't turn around. She watched as his frame disappeared behind a bend and muttered to herself, "Stubborn mule."

Two seconds later, Teal'c and Sam appeared. They rushed to her side and Sam knelt beside her. "What happened? Where's Daniel?"

"He just left me here!"

"What did you do?"

Vala raised here hands, still tied. "I didn't do anything! I'm totally innocent. I am the victim here!"

Sam and Teal'c exchanged a quick glance as Sam freed Vala from her restraints.

"We better get a move on. There's a whole army on out heals."


	31. Chapter 31

Two weeks had passed since they came back. After having spent two days in in the infirmary being tested and prodded for god knew what, he and Vala were released and ordered by Landry to take at least two weeks of required leave to recuperate. The telepathy had, to his relief, subsided and eventually ceased. He had left the base, borrowed Jack's cabin and just tried his best to shut the world out. Shut her out. He tried his best to deal with what had happened. Having had Vala in his head had been unnerving to say the least and just to wrap his head around what it all meant gave him a constant headache. But he worked his way through it, every emotion, until there was nothing left but raw, and irrational, anger. Directed at himself, at the situation, at her. Mostly towards her. When he finally returned to the S.G.C. he found himself outside her door within an hour after arriving. Standing there knocking, waiting for her to open, he realised that he had truly been frightened, not so much for himself, but for her. He always thought of her welfare before his own. He was angry at her carelessness, it did not matter that they both had come back unscathed; she had also risked her life. That was not acceptable, at least not in his mind. When the door finally opened he was furious. But he was also relieved, but he did not know whether or not to feel relieved that she was in her own room or reproach himself because she was not in his.

"WHAT?" It seemed that neither Vala was in a particularly good mood. "I heard you coming from a mile away." She did not sound pleased to see him. No big surprise there.

"What do you want?"

Seeing her standing there, her raven hair standing on all ends and with both hands on her hips, he could not help himself. He was provoked beyond belief, so he yelled. "What the hell were you thinking?" It was not a good start. Even he realised that the moment he opened his mouth.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You were careless!" Daniels voice pitched.

Vala frowned. "Eh? We got out of there!"

"You should've left me there and gotten the hell out of there!"

"Seriously?! Left you to be "sexed" up by whoever Aphrodite inhabited?! I think not!" Vala crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. "It is what we do Daniel." She sounded very matter of fact.

"It's what Mitchell and Sam do, and all the rest of the military types. NOT YOU! Leave it to the professionals."

Vala gave him a cold stare. "So what would you have had me do? Forget that you were locked up?"

"That's no reason for you to risk you're life."

"Do not yell at me!"

"You're yelling at me!"

They were starting to attract attention.

"Vala, there is a fine line between courage and stupidity."

"Yes, you are right, and we both know which side of that line you are on right now."

They glared at each other, regrouping their thoughts.

Daniel took a deep breath. "I'm saying is that I want an explanation why you..." he pointed at her with his finger, "…were thinking going off like that, and risking your life in the process?"

Vala remained silent.

"What_…_" Daniel came no further as Vala raised her hand to silence him. Then she said silently, "If you say _what_ one more time I cannot be hold responsible for where my fist till end up."

"What?"

She jabbed him hard in the chest.

"Ouch! What the hell did you do that for?!"

She punched him again, but this time she aimed for his nose. Half a second later she gave him a kick at the side of his knee, placed her other leg slightly behind him and gave him a hard push. Unprepared of the impromptu hallway brawl, he suddenly found himself tripping over, falling hard to the floor. He hurt all over but as he raised his hand to his nose, he was more surprised as he looked up at Vala towering over him.

"That is _what_ I will do!" Then she turned around and went back into her room and slammed the door shut. He could feel something warm dripping down his lips. She had drawn blood.

He still wore an expression of surprise, but could not help himself to throw one last remark at her through the closed door.

"You finally got me on my back and you're walking away?!"

The door was suddenly opened again and she yelled at him. "Then think of Wales!" Then she slammed the door shut again.

Daniel could not help but correct her. "England! It's think of England!" There was a muffled sound behind the door in response. It was not pretty.

Daniel got up from the floor, brushed the dust from his trousers and located a handkerchief in his pocket. He pressed it against his nose as he continued along the corridor. Rounding a corner he almost walked into Mitchell.

"Holy hell…what happened to you?"

"She hit me! TWICE!" Daniel removed the tissue from his nose. It was coloured red.

"I'm guessing…Vala?"

"Who else?"

Mitchell gave him a grin. "What did you do…" and added after a few seconds "...this time?"

"I don't know! It's Vala! Who knows what's going on in that woman's head? Least of all me and….I could read her fucking mind!"

"You've got to have done something…?"

"Apparently I said _what_ too many times."

"What?"

"Exactly!"

"Vala is, eh, complicated."

"That's an understatement." Daniel sighed.

Mitchell gave him a brotherly squeeze on the shoulder and offered some unsolicited advice.

"So, she hit you. I guess it must be love then. Mama always told me that tugging on girls' pigtails in the playground meant that I liked them."

Daniel rubbed his sore nose. "I don't have pigtails."

"No, but…hrm," Mitchell smiled, "…not assuming anything of your personal preferences Jackson, but I would think that you wouldn't like it very much were she to TUG your…eh, pigtail. So, she hit you. Same difference."


	32. Chapter 32

Two more days passed without a sighting of Vala. She either kept to her room or did a really good job of staying out of his way. Daniel still had dreams and in them she kept taunting him, but always ended up leaving him, screaming "This is the outside of enough" louder and louder. He had been a jerk that much he agreed on. As to the rest, what he needed to do, what he wanted to do, went against everything he tried to delude himself with. He needed to act. To do something. That was the same advice he received from Mitchell, how was keeping him company one night, playing cards.

"I think Jackson, what you need to do is to get proactive. Do something to break the stale."

"Like what?" Daniel looked at Mitchell with great scepticism.

"Well, Vala is a woman, kind of, and women like to be, you know, courted and seduced."

The arrested look Daniel gave Mitchell bore signs of chock, disbelief and something that Mitchell translated as disgust. Daniel did not really know what to say in response.

"Eh, well, I, Vala, eh…I don't know…"

"For Pete's sake Jackson, get a grip! Use this whole Aphrodite thing as inspiration." Mitchell flung his cards at him as to wake him up. It appeared to have worked because the next time Daniel spoke, he did so coherently but embarrassed. "I know. It's just…eh, one thing. I have, hrm," he lowered his voice, even though there was no one else in the room, "I've never seduced a woman in my life and, I have to admit that I've no idea how to go about doing…that."

Mitchell just starred him for a second and then broke down in a rumbling laugh.

"Jackson, you're killing me.

Daniel gave Mitchell a sullen stare. "It's not THAT funny."

Mitchell couldn't help but crack up again. "Seriously Jackson, you're in luck that the woman in question is Vala. You'll only need to give her the go ahead and she'll do the rest."

"I don't know if I that should make me feel flattered or terrified."

Mitchell got up to get another beer, and Daniel had to endure a condescending clap on the shoulder and another rumbling laughter.

"Don't worry. We'll get you laid, sonny. Eventually."

Asking Mitchell for advice had seemed like a good idea five minutes ago. Now he was not that sure. Right, proactive. What did that actually mean?

* * *

"Ufhm…what? Get off me, you oaf!" Vala found herself grabbed by two strong arms, locked in a tight grip and dragged into a pitch black room.

"It's just me."

"Daniel?"

"Yes."

"Why did you….where are we?" She tried to look around as her eyes got more adjusted to the darkness, but the only shape she could make out was Daniel standing somewhat two inches away from her. She could feel his breath on her cheek

"Supply closet."

"You dragged me into the supply closet?!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I thought we could talk."

"In the supply closet?"

"Well…yes."

"You know that it would have been much easier to just knock on my door."

"I've tried that. You hit me and slammed the door."

"Which is my prerogative, it being my door and all and you deserved getting hit. What is it with you and talking? It is not like it is going to resolve anything."

"Well…we haven't spoken in a few days." Daniel tried to smile and sound as casual and cheerful as he could and said in one breath. "What's up with you? What's new? I don't know, how was your date with Lieutenant Abrams?"

"You dragged me into the supply closet to talk about my date?! I was drugged and kidnapped. You know this already. You really surprise me Daniel, you are not interested in dating me, but you are interested in those who do?!" Her voice was dripping of sarcasm. "Am I missing something?"

"You left me with little choice."

"What gave you the idea that I would respond well to this? Because let me tell you, I am not amused!"

"Perhaps not one of my brightest ideas, I know, but…"

"But what? I might have called this a good start a month or two ago, but now...now you are a long way from getting things right."

"…I'm trying to make things up to you."

"I look forward to it with a curious anticipation of complete indifference."

"Vala, come on…"

"Do not 'Vala, come on' me."

"I know you're mad, but this can't go on forever."

"Is that a challenge? And who are you calling mad? I am not the one that made a complete cockup of things."

Daniel sighed.

"I'm not giving up Vala."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise. Vala, I just…" He caught her eye in the dark, but did not continue. Anticipation rose. Two inches became one.

She whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Not talking."

One inch became…

"Walter!" Vala jumped as the door to the supply closet suddenly sprung open. Daniel loosened his hold on her and backed away a step.

Walter, visibly embarrassed stammered. "Dr Jackson? Miss Mal Doran? I'm, I'm sorry to…disturb, eh, you. I didn't realise someone was in here. I, I need some cleaning supply, but I can come back later."

Before Walter could close the door, Vala slipped out. She shouted over her shoulder as she skipped down the corridor. "Try knocking next time."

Daniel sighed. He closed the door with a, somewhat surprised Walter still standing outside. Without having gotten the cleaning supply he was after. _Well this didn't go as planned. I'm alone in the supply closet. Not the plan._

A few minutes later the door opened again.

"Daniel Jackson, Walter informs me you were in the supply closet. Are you in need of assistance?"

"Teal'c, no. I'm just…hanging," he sighed, again, "…in the supply closet. All by my lonesome."

"Do you wish to continue?"

"Please." The door closed again and Daniel banged his head against a shelf repeatedly. _Great. Just great_. Being proactive sucked.

That same afternoon he found himself outside Vala's room. He knocked. She opened, saw who it was and slammed the door right in his face. Again.


	33. Chapter 33

Another day passed and eventually, the entire team seemed invested in his predicament.

"You need to get her off your mind."

Daniel looked at Cam. "That's easier said than done these days."

"True, but…"

"But what?"

"You know though, that there is an easy solution to this." Everybody looked at Sam. Daniel took of his glasses and rubbed the base of his nose. He wasn't convinced.

"Colonel Carter is right." Teal'c interjected.

"Do I want to hear this?"

"You got no 'want' in this, but a NEED!" Cam laughed.

"Do you want to be with her?"

"How do you mean?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in response.

"Ah…"

"Well…"

"A simple yes or no would suffice Dr Jackson."

Daniel sighed loudly.

"I believe," Teal'c turned to Sam, "that is an affirmative."

"You just need to tell her."

Daniel gave her a horrified look. "The few times I've met her since we got back, she has hit me, slammed her door in my face and refused to talk to me!"

"And?"

"And, my nose can't take another blow without being permanently crooked."

"Domestic elation has its price." Teal'c gave him a hesitant pat on the back.

Sam smiled. "You better get going to get it over with."

"I rather fight a Ba'al clone with a butter knife."

"That's a challenge?" Mitchell eyed him with a raised brow.

"Fine, whoever, whatever, Ra, Replicators...Adria."

"Like mother, like daughter. You seem to have a knack of pissing off the Mal Doran women." Mitchell could not stop himself from laughing. "Seriously, you two…get a room and get it over with so we can get back to work. PLEASE!"

"It won't kill you." Sam gesticulated towards the door.

Daniel rose slowly. "Then why do I feel as I'm on my way to my execution?!"

"It's not an execution Jackson," Mitchell saluted him, "just a life sentence."

So, there he was again. Outside her door. Knocking. Praying to the gods that she would answer, and not hit him. The door opened and they starred at each other. At once Daniel felt an overpowering wave of insecurity rush over him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Can I, eh, take you out for dinner tonight?"

"Not the time Daniel."

"You're not busy, right? So would you?"

"I have not got the inclination."

"To do what, answer my question or have dinner?"

"Take your pick."

"Don't be like this."

"Like what? I am just being myself."

"You're still angry with me, I get that, but you don't have to be."

"Don't tell me how to feel. You are not in my head anymore, you do not know how I feel! What I feel, about you about anything."

"But you're wrong!

Vala's voice rose, "I am wrong?!"

"No, I mean, I was wrong to yell at you the way I did. I'm sorry. I should've talked you sooner, about this, about what's going on have been going on, between us."

"Don't flatter yourself, you….git. There's nothing going on between us."

"But you just said…!"

"I know what I said and I didn't say what you think I said."

They just starred at each other again.

Daniel resigned and sighed, and he was on his way of retreating when she spoke.

"Where does this sudden rush of emotions come from?"

"There's nothing sudden about them. I've had them for ages, as you well know."

"How? I am not a mind-reader!" Vala glared at him.

Daniel could not help but smile. "Eh?!"

"Oh…well, anyway I have literally thrown myself at you on a number of occasions, even when I was possessed, YOU still did not get it."

"I thought you were having a laugh at my expense," Daniel said slightly embarrassed.

"Right, to the point of me embarrassing myself in front of everyone?! Seriously Daniel, you Tauri men are just too slow."

Daniel leaned forward. "Does this mean that you forgive me?"

"Well, I cannot fault you for finally coming to your senses." She gave him a welcoming smile. "So, what side of this door do you intend to be on when I close it?"

It only took him half a second to decide. He was not too slow. At least not when it really counted.


	34. Chapter 34

**Two hours later**

"We need to inform Landry."

"I think, that…" Vala smiled secretly, "that is completely unnecessary."

"Vala, what did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear! I am completely innocent."

Daniel humped and leaned back into the pillow.

"I take offence to that sound." Vala rose.

"Vala?"

"I might have, you know, borrowed his credit card."

"To buy what?"

Vala jumped out of the bed knelt beside it and drew out a big box. She opened it and threw something at him. With great accuracy, it landed exactly on top of his face. It was black, and lacy. Daniel knew instinctively what it was. He slowly lifted it from his face and threw it back at her. He turned to his side and smiled at her.

"Exactly, how many of those do you have?"

"As many as I need to remind you."

"Remind me of what?"

"That you are an idiot."

"How am me being an idiot have anything to do with these, eh, black things?"

She smiled seductively. "Well, how many did I have to throw at you before you finally ended up here?"

"Eh…I, hrm…"

"That is how many I have got." She rose and hurried to get back under the covers. "Do not forget to pay the General back."

"Me?"

"Well, you are the one with the credit cards."

Daniel just shook his head. "Who is going to pay me back then?" He rolled her over so that she ended up on top of him. "We're going to make up a payment plan for you to follow. Rigorously."

"Oh," she laughed, "rigorously?! I like the sound of that." She bent closer and whispered in his ear, "I have been a very naughty girl."

Then the thought hit him. "What exactly did you by with General Landry's credit card?"

The only response he got was a light laughter. Then the only thing he could think of was kisses she gently pressed down his neck. He allowed himself to be subjugated to her tender ministrations. For a moment though, he could almost swear that she had said something, but it was soon forgotten.

"_That is the spirit Tauri. Kneel in front of you God."_

* * *

**At the same time**

"General, this came for you when you were out." The young sergeant handed Landry a small package.

"Thank you, Sergeant. That'll be all."

Landry looked suspiciously at the package. He was quite sure that he had not ordered anything. It was a small box, it barely weighed anything. He proceeded to unwrapping it and opened it Something soft, translucid and laced followed with his hand as he emptied the box. He held it up in front of him. At that moment, the young sergeant chose to return. He starred wordlessly at the General and then at the item in his hands, and then back to the General again.

"I, I didn't mean to disturb..." A crimson read started to spread over his face. "I'll come back, eh, later…" The sergeant quickly disappeared.

Landry starred at the negligee in his hands. It did not require much effort to understand who was at fault. He sighed, then pressed the intercom and called back the sergeant. He handed him the box. "This is to go to Dr Jackson."

"Dr Jackson?"

"Yes, Sergeant, Dr Jackson. And, I want him and Miss Mal Doran in my office, first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes, General."

THE END


End file.
